Home's Despair
by Demon'smoonlightlover
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have been married for 5 years. They have a 4 year old daughter named Rin. When Sesshomaru starts neglecting his fatherly duties, how much can Kagome take before enough is enough?  I wrote this story a long time ago, so bare with me.
1. First Signs

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

**Disclaimer: ****By no means do I own Inuyasha because if I did, the ending would have been different.**

Chapter 1: First Signs

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly through the crisp, blue sky. Throughout the vast, ocean-like sky, multiple tiny cotton balls of white, powdery clouds dotted the sky. There were still whispers of light pink and light brushes of light, yellowish blue that painted the sky, still ending the process of sunrise. The grass was a beautiful shade of emerald green, lightly covered in morning dew. The morning larks sang and the robins and morning doves proceeded to follow them in harmony. A light, cool breeze from the North weaved itself amongst the large, chaotic city of Tokyo.

It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

In the suburban area of Tokyo, where large and expensive estates were located, lied one of the most grand, most extravagant mansions. The mansion was large and held three stories. Eight feet high gates protected the vast, front lawn to along the sides of the house and to the back. It protected the back yard and the Japanese style-gardens with koi fish-entailed ponds, many sakura trees that were budding with blossoms, and the usual winding and curving stone pathways with a small, marble stone bench here and there. The mansion was colored a soft, mocha brown with off-white painting coating the outlines of the large bay windows in the middle of the main entrance. Many smaller windows decorated every level. Soft, white curtains were drawn over every window, hiding away the inhabitants within.

The Takia home. (? – see notes at bottom for thoughts)

In the large, master bedroom with plush, midnight blue carpeting and white-sand painted walls, a young woman lied within a king-sized bed, made of dark, cherry wood. The glorious bed was filled with silky black sheets. The woman looked to be around twenty-five, give or take a few years. Her pale skin shined against the sun's warming rays that shimmered through the crystal-clear glass of a large, bay window on the East side of the room. It was the only window that had its white curtains drawn back. The woman was lying on her left side, facing the sun's comforting warmth. Her midnight black hair spilled over the satin pillows like liquid ink, glinting every now and then. Long, black eyelashes softly brushed against ivory cheeks, softly brushing against them with every small, soft intake of air that came in and out a small gape between parted lips. The sun bathed her body, yet didn't seem to catch the woman's beautiful face. It took several hours past sunrise, bordering on seven in the morning, before the gentle rays caressed her face.

The gradual change of light behind her eyelids caused the woman to slowly awaken from her deep slumber of dreamless sleep. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks before almost painstakingly opening until they were half-lidded. Startling orbs of an attractive shade of sapphire pierced through the slightly dark room.

Kagome yawned widely, her slender hand reaching upward to try and stifle the sound. Without moving from her position, Kagome snuggled into the warm, protective cocoon of bed sheets. Rubbing her face against the soft exterior of her pillow, she released a relaxed sigh. She always loved waking up by the morning sun – it always gave her a sense of peace. Her body felt calm when feeling the sun's toasty gaze. It was also the reason why she didn't like the winter, sometimes the fall. The large, dark gray clouds that would blanket the sky through the night and sometimes all day, kept the sun from waking her up, causing her to resort to her hated pastime of waking up: the dreaded alarm clock with its shrieking cries. Kagome wistfully smiled into the fabric of her bed, her limbs curling up into her body. Her husband never liked waking up the way she did, saying that the sun always hurt his eyes before he had time to adjust – but than again, she reasoned, that was just a downside to being an inuyoukai.

The sudden thought of her husband caused Kagome's eyes to snap open with a vengeance. She just as quickly shut her eyes in dreaded anticipation. For the past few years, this had become a routine. Late at night, she would wait for her husband to return from work, hoping to actually _see _him for once, but when the night became too long, went to sleep alone. Half way through the early morning, past one-thirty in the morning, she could subconsciously feel a missed, but welcomed warmth. But at six in the morning, would be gone just as she began to get used to the feeling. Taking in a deep breath, she silently rolled over to glance at her right side, only to feel her heart plummet down to her navel in sadness. The right side of the king-sized bed looked crisp and clean – any incentive of there ever being another's presence had been washed away.

Eyes filling with involuntary, pain-filled tears, Kagome released the breath she was holding. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the side of the bed to fling the covers off before swinging her legs over the ledge. Her toes brushed against the plush carpet before she stood up, softly padding away to take a lonely shower in an even lonelier bathroom.

Kagome had gotten used to waking up alone, but it never used to be this way. Her old mornings, the ones before the rift began to take place within her family, would usually start with her husband waking her up with a gentle nuzzle on her neck or a peck on the cheek; inuyoukai were naturally affectionate. She was then wrapped up in his arms where she could feel his body heat emitting from him. They would then get up and shower, preparing for the day. Kagome would proceed to wake up their daughter and prepare her for the day. They would then proceed to have breakfast before leaving.

That all changed, however, when her husband's father retired from his head position in Moonlight Inc. That sense of love and security that flourished in their family just seemed to vanish…along with Sesshoumaru. It was as if it had been sucked away into a dark pit of nothing-ness. She understood that his new position as the CEO of a rather powerful company demanded a lot of his attention, but it just seemed as if that was where all of his attention was going towards as of late. But no matter how she felt, she didn't think anybody felt the affects of her husband's neglect anymore than their four-year-old daughter, Rina. (1)

As Kagome stepped into the luxurious shower, she stepped within the hot, jetting streams of soothing water, heating up her tired muscles. She closed her eyes, imagining that it was his large hand lathering and washing her body and that it was his warm, firm chest that she was pressed against instead of nothing…only the cold, shivering air.

End of chapter 1

(Author notes):

(1) – Yes, that's Rin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R & R to let me know what you think so far!


	2. His Promise

_His Promise_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Why me!

Chapter 2: His Promise

With a sigh, Kagome leaned against the dark green painted bench of Tokyo Central Park (1). She was dressed in a comfortable pair of light tan shorts that went to mid-thigh - they accentuated her tan and long, curvy legs. A silky red, short-sleeved shirt covered her upper torso, hugging her womanly figure. It excellently brought out the small of her waist and the swell of her breasts while complimenting the light tan tone of her arms. The neckline went partially downward at a "V" cut, showing only a little bit of cleavage. Her raven hair was swept up into a cute bun at the back of her head - with it being around noon, almost one o' clock in the afternoon, it was far too hot to have her hair down. A pair of comfortable, pure white Adidas shoes coated her small feet.

The park was a magnificent place: it was large, spacious, and comfortable. Many different play stations dotted around the large sandboxes, monkey bars, jungle gym, and many multiple-colored slides. Hundreds of kids were milling amongst the place, laughing and playing tags or hops scotch underneath the gentle incense of the sakura trees that were littered all of over the place. The park was actually built in a large circle, outlined by a five-foot cement sidewalk that encircled it before sprouting out to sidewalks by the streets that were filled with many cars, buses, and taxis. Just on the outside line of the circular sidewalk were many green-painted benches, just like the one Kagome was on. Mothers, babysitters, even a few fathers had parked their posteriors on the mercifully smooth wood, watching over their children with guarded eyes.

She lifted her own head to glance at the hopscotch area to smile happily. The sun's rays that had managed to filter through the sakura tree branches above her head lighted up her sapphire blue eyes. Rin was excitedly giggling and talking with a few other girls that had invited her to play with them - Kagome wondered if they were classmates from preschool. Finding that Rin was within range if anything happened, Kagome leaned her back against the bench and relaxed her body. She briefly closed her eyes, her head tilted up to the warmth of the sun.

Kagome missed the brief looks of appreciation of nearby college males that were walking through the park. The prestigious Shikon University, the best college that Tokyo had to offer, was only a few blocks away from the park. Her ears could faintly hear the soft drum of the one o' clock tower from the college. It's light melody echoed around the area comfortingly.

Against her better judgment, Kagome's mind wandered to her husband. She could remember that day four and a half years ago when their lives changed for what she thought was for the better. She had been pregnant with Rin at the time. Sesshoumaru thought that she should rest 24/7. It was always, "Kagome rest," or "Kagome, you're pregnant, sit down." As if she didn't know that already. She even had to kick him out of the house for a day, just to get him off her back. That is when she came to the understanding about Inuyoukai nature: they were naturally protective of their intended.

When Rin was born 6 months later, Kagome had believed that she had never seen as much pride as she had in Sesshomaru: his eyes practically glowed.

'Yes,' Kagome thought, a light smile playing on her light pink lips, 'it was all worth it.' Kagome opened her eyes and glanced in front of her to see if her daughter was still within seeing range. It appeared that her and her little friends had gotten tired of hopscotch and had instead migrated to the swing set. They were all giggling and talking to each other with their tiny little legs energetically kicking, striving to get higher and higher.

Kagome stared at Rin with a gentle gaze, a startling realization dawning in her eyes. She looked so beautiful and carefree when swinging in the swing set. Kagome held in a small chuckle when a pair of older women, grandmas by the looks of it as they lovingly tied the shoes to their three-year-old grandchildren, whispered adoringly,

"What a good sister, looking after that pretty little girl. Their parents must be handsome to have such beautiful children."

It always made Kagome crack up laughing when people would often confuse her for Rin's older sister instead of being her mother. It was a rather comforting comment on Kagome's part. Kagome returned to her inspection of Rin when her delighted squeal of laughter reached her ears. It was apparent that Rin's small facial structure belonged to her father's. But, Kagome was proud to announce, everything else about her just screamed, "Kagome's child!" She held the same wavy, midnight locks and sapphire blue eyes - the only difference is that Rin's eyes held a fleck of silver in them. She had Kagome's small button nose and a smile that could brighten anyone's day. Being a product of a miko and inuyoukai gave her two light magenta stripes on each cheek and hipbone, but because she was a female, she didn't inherit the signature crescent moon - that marking belonged to the sons of the family and Sesshoumaru's eventual heir...hopefully. Being only four years brought her to Kagome's knees, but all that did was make her cuter in Kagome's eyes.

But as of late you could tell the difference in her: her aura was always sad. But the only way you could tell was if you looked into her eyes. You could see a great sadness that lied beneath them, mixed with the stirring of longing and seeking of attention. Kagome's mind began to wander to the beginning of all these changes and problems within their little family.

Flashback...

'It's all ready been two years since Rin has been born.' Kagome couldn't help but think in awe. 'It's been so wonderful...'

She was currently sitting in the living room, reading the comics section of the newspaper. Just a few hours ago, Sesshoumaru had been called in by his father for a private meeting. And he, being the ever-considerate husband that he is, took Rin with him to see his father. 'I wonder what the meeting is about,' Kagome wondered, her mind straying from the comics as her she struggled, strived and connived to figure up a reason for the meeting. Many of the ideas were ludicrous and brought endless giggling fits from her. She must have been very deep in thought when she had failed to notice the sound of the front door opening. She was nearly thrown off the couch by a midnight and silver bullet that was in the form of her daughter, Rin.

"Hi, Mommy!" Rin shouted with excitement, her arms simultaneously hugging her mother as tightly as possible.

Kagome gave a light wheeze at her daughter's still growing youkai strength. Even when being human, Kagome had the ability to produce full-youkai children, all thanks to her incredible miko abilities. At such a young age, Rin was all ready showing signs of inhuman strength. Kagome was a little nervous at first, wondering what kind of unconscious damage Rin could cause in public if she ever got angry. She always felt helpless when Sesshoumaru, instead of reciprocating the same amount of concern, had proudly patted their daughter on the head when Rin, angry at some mean boy at the park just a few days ago, had pushed him away from her. Instead of stumbling back a few feet, he had flown a full fifty yards before Sesshoumaru was able to catch him and prevent any body damage. She had spent a good five hours trying to calm down a furious fellow mother and a possible suing charge.

"Hey, how is mommy's little star? Did you enjoy your visit with Grandpa?" Kagome gently asked, stifling a coughing fit and instead rubbed the back of her daughter's back and playing with her long strands of hair.

"Yes, Mommy, but Rin hungry." Rin pouted at her adorably. Kagome laughed at her response. Kagome loved it when Rin talked. Her bad grammar was so cute, especially when she took up Sesshoumaru's bad habit of referring to himself in third-person when they were still courting years ago.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?"

Kagome got up and headed to the kitchen to fix dinner. Kagome had Rin go up and play until dinner was ready, she could still hear Rin's enchanting laughter through the high ceilings of the mansion. Walking into the kitchen, Kagome prepared to set up dinner by getting out the pots and pans first. While in the mist of getting supplies in the refrigerator, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, nearly scaring her. With realization of whom those arms belonged to, she relaxed immediately. Straightening up, Kagome released a happy smile and closed the door to the refrigerator before molding her body against the muscular, taunt figure of her husband.

She gently laid her head back against his chest; she giggled at the light rumble of his soft growl. She felt his pristine nose nuzzle against her neck lovingly. She asked sleepily, his actions lulling her into a light slumber,

"So, how was the meeting?" She inquired.

"Hn," was his reply. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru never did like explaining himself - it usually took her a few hours to decipher the reasons for his actions or words.

After a moment of silence, he decided to let her know what was to occur in two days.

"Father wanted to talk to me about his retirement on Thursday. He wants me to go ahead and put in my time as new CEO of Moonlight Inc. I'm starting tomorrow." Sesshoumaru paused, as though in thought. Kagome's eyes snapped open in shock before happiness for her husband filled her. However, a small inkling of nervousness and unease began to make its way to the forefront of her mind,

"That great! But..." Realization hit her. Kagome eyed her husband worriedly from the corner of her eye, hislocked arms prohibited her from moving to look at him directly, "doesn't that require you to be at the office more?"

"Yes, about two hours more." He answered almost indifferently; if it wasn't for the way he tightened his arms around her, Kagome would have believed that he was okay with the arrangement. However, she could tell that he was almost just as bothered by it as she was.

"Sesshoumaru, that's a 14 hour shift in the office! You're already there from seven in the morning till six in the evening. Now you'll be there from seven to eight. When will you find time for your family?"

Kagome's frazzled nerves and frantic fears were momentarily calmed by the resounding purr that Sesshoumaru excluded from deep within his throat.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru (Kagome would have found it hilarious that he referred to himself in third person, just like Rin did a few moments earlier if the moment wasn't so serious) promises that I will always have time for you and Rin. You two come first."

As if to seal the promise indefinitely, he hugged her tighter before turning her around and passionately kissing her. Kagome felt overwhelmed by the sudden scent of his masculine cologne, taunt figure, and the unique taste of him as he plundered her mouth furiously. She panted underneath the ferocity of the kiss, loving the feel of his large hands rubbing against her small of her back comfortingly and the way he hugged her furiously close to his person. Their hips were practically grinding against each other. She felt his long and incredibly hot inu tongue sensually stroke her own, smaller one. It was as if he was telling her that they would get through this no matter what.

When he released her, Kagome fell limply in his grasp. Sesshoumaru always did this. Being an inuyoukai, he could hold his breath a hell of a lot longer than her own human lungs could handle. He would prolong the kiss so far that she almost became light headed, leaving her dizzy. She gave a soft sigh at the light pressure of his arms when Sesshoumaru hugged her tightly. His thin lips caressed her forehead lovingly before he promptly turned her back to the counter that was filled with pots and pans. She giggled when he softly padded her bottom, pushing her gently away to continue her task before he arrived. He was silently telling her to forget the news he just gave her.

Thoroughly satisfied with his answer and the heart-stopping kiss, Kagome all too happily continued cooking dinner, totally convinced that everything would end up right in the end.

End Flashback...

Two months after his promise, everything went down hill. She was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden jerk at her shorts. She realized that Rin was trying to get her attention.

"Mommy, Rin's hot. Can we please get some ice cream?"

Rin gave her famous puppy dog eyes to add effect. How could you say no to that? Kagome silently cursed the child for her power of manipulation with only a smile. She really needed to learn how to say, "no" to the child at times. Smiling gently, Kagome grasped Rin's small, lightly clawed hand.

"Sure, let's go, sweetie." Kagome got and dusted herself. Soon enough, they were off to the nearest Ice Cream Parlor. The pair of old women from earlier stared in shock at the pair - it was obvious that their assumptions were entirely wrong.


	3. Fatal Mistake

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However, I wish I owned Sesshomaru. But I guess we can't all get what we wish for.

Thank you for the reviews so far. It is really nice to hear some of you enjoying the story so far and it is just two chapters. So this is for you. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Fatal Mistake

Two ice cream cones later, Kagome and Rin arrived home at around 5:30 in the evening. The sky was still alight with the last of the sun's evening rays as sundown began to proceed in its everlasting ritual. The sky gradually began to darken. The white, puffy clouds began to morph enormously and unexplainably thin at the same time – the white was swirled with soft creams of pink, lavender, and dusty orange. The area around the bright sun had been dyed a deep, crimson color so bright that it would hurt one's eyes if they looked at it for too long. The drive to the mansion was silent on Kagome's part. She basically listened to Rin happily chattering away about what she and her three little friends from earlier had done. Kagome released an almost non-existent breath of apprehension and sadness. The mansion, though beautiful underneath the sea of pinks and lavender, the stars just faintly peaking over them shyly, was inexplicably lonely and cold. Turning to Rin, Kagome expertly cloaked a pained smile for a sunny, bright one. She watched as Rin smiled back.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy will come home before Rin is in bed?"

Kagome redirected her eyes from Rin's innocent, but highly interrogative gaze. Stepping out of the car, Kagome grasped Rin's small hand gently in her own and began to walk out of the large, expansive garage where three other cars (Sesshoumaru's prized possessions) were parked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe."

Rin frowned lightly, her eyes troubled. "Oh," she softly murmured – it broke Kagome's heart at the loneliness that protruded from it, "Okay."

Walking through the doorway, Kagome and Rin both took off their shoes and placed them on the "Welcome Home" mat that was underneath a coat hanger. Placing her keys on the little knob where Sesshoumaru kept all of the car keys at, Kagome gently padded Rin's bottom, ushering her to her bedroom.

"Honey, go upstairs and wash up. I'll go make dinner."

Kagome frowned when Rin only proceeded to nod before zipping away with her incredible youkai speed. She was nothing but a blur as she disappeared up the large staircase that led to the second floor.

Immediately, Kagome set to making dinner for Rin and herself. A sense of weariness overwhelmed her as realization hit her head-on. This had become a routine for her: wake up (alone), wash up to start the day, make breakfast for her and Rin, get Rin ready for school, 8:00-3:00 (whatever…but still alone), pick up Rin at 3:15, and start dinner at 5:30. Dinner was usually ready by 6:00. Rin, at this time, was in her room after washing her face and hands from playing outside. She was playing with her dolls – Kagome smiled briefly when hearing her enchanting giggles. Her dolls always made Rin happy…at least they momentarily made her forget that her father was all but erased from her life. While chopping vegetables, Kagome realized that Rin would turn another year soon – her birthday was in a week. Kagome had been planning Rin's secret birthday party for months now. Two months to be exact. Sesshoumaru had given Kagome a set amount of money for the event and she did not hold back when it came to her baby girl.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. She stood still for the moment with her chopping knife held tightly in hand, just in case. The glimpse of a slight glimmer of silver hair put her at ease instantaneously. Kagome began to resume chopping the vegetables, a light smile on her face. She knew whose hair that was – it belonged either to her husband, her father-in-law, or her brother-in-law, InuYasha. And knowing that the rash hanyou was on a business trip and her father-in-law celebrating in Tahiti with Izayoi about his early retirement, it could only mean that it was her husband.

'MY HUSBAND?'

Smile dropping from her face to be replaced with a gape, Kagome's head flew to the clock on the wall beside the refrigerator. When seeing the time, a puzzled look fluttered across her pretty features.

'He's home early. Hmm…'

Kagome found this a strange occurrence, but was happy nevertheless. Hope slowly crept into her gaze, her smile gradually reappearing. Her features softened from the momentary shock. Her heart began to happily pound harder at the thought of thinking of how Rin would react when she realized that her father was going to be home for dinner. It would definitely be nice to have dinner like a family for once. Kagome looked into the hallway, peering from the kitchen doorway as she wiped her hands on her white apron. Her hands were wet from the juices of cutting up vegetables and the water that she had washed them with. She saw her husband standing in the doorway. He was talking on his cell phone.

After five years of marriage, his physical features had never changed in the slightest. He was still tall and lean – he had the physique that was not overly muscular to be seen as bulky, but enough to complement his natural athleticism. His hair remained extremely long, almost reaching to the back of his knees. The silky tresses were a soft, enticing shade of silver, almost white color. It always fascinated her when it would shimmer in the sun and moonlight. Complimenting his elegant, chiseled face were his clan's symbols: two maroon stripes on each of his cheek that were also placed on other parts of his body. Kagome had been curious about the stripes while they were courting, but her curiosity was fulfilled on their wedding night…amongst other things. Kagome still blushed when she thought about it.

Sesshoumaru was currently all bottled up in an Armani suit and a dark blue silk, button-up shirt.

Kagome's thoughts were broken off by the click of his cell phone. She lifted her eyes only to be caught by those same warm, honey-golden eyes that had on many occasions had left her breathless. Almost instantly, she felt her mouth dry up. She suddenly felt somewhat awkward. It had been almost two months since she had last talked to Sesshoumaru…it felt as if she was starting all over with him again. So, to break the silence, she asked the one question that she had been yearning to ask.

"What are you doing home so early?"

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru, almost emotionlessly, looked over her. She felt her insides squirm softly and uncomfortably. She felt as if she was once again underneath his judgmental stare. Oooh, she inwardly seethed. She hated that look. She always felt like a China doll that was being speculated at a doll convention. It felt as if he was one of the million (but most important) inspectors there, trying to decide her worth. She released a relief-filled sigh when he finally replied smoothly, softly,

"I decided to try and work from home."

She bit her lip, watching silently as Sesshoumaru began to shrug off the jacket of his expensive work suit. If she hadn't caught the trace of tenderness that was gently sewn within his voice when he answered her, she would have cried. She could remember just how many times she had heard him talk that way to everyone else…he had even spoken that way to her when they first met. It would have destroyed her if he had changed back to the way he had been in the past. She made an attempt to smile brightly at him. She poured in as much love and warmth as she could.

"That's good to hear – would you like to have dinner with Rin and me? It has been a while since we ate together as a family." She hoped that her voice didn't sound too pleading to his youkai ears. His response made her both recoil yet celebrate in joy.

"Very well; call me when dinner is ready."

With that said, he turned and left with not even a glance back. Kagome's eyes traced his footsteps, each step echoing amongst the high walls of the mansion. Each step made her feel lonelier and lonelier. It was almost as if with every step he took, a mile replaced it. When he went up the stairs, to Kagome, it felt as if he had climbed a mountain away from her. Her eyes saddened, her heart shuddering with emotion. Eyes lowering to the marble floor, Kagome tried to sooth her tortured heart. The only reason he didn't smile at her was because he was tired. The only reason he didn't hug her or kiss her was because he probably had more work to do. The only reason that he didn't say much was because he was uncomfortable – she knew she was with how long it had been since they outwardly spoke to each other.

Kagome had always taken pride in the fact that her and Sesshoumaru's marriage was a relationship that was based on silence rather than material things. There was no need for words between her and Sesshoumaru. They always communicated through action and reading each other's emotions. They could always tell what was wrong without having to ask why. To Kagome, that went far deeper than any poem or ballad could do. No amount of words could express her gratitude when Sesshoumaru showered her with his silent love and unquenchable passion. He understood her graciousness through her touch, her kisses. The way she snuggled close to him on those cold, stormy nights was her way of acknowledging his strength and dominance within their relationship. Unlike most couples, they knew when the other was sorry, happy, angry, and all of the above.

But that didn't mean that they didn't speak at all. On the contrary: they spoke a lot when they first met…or rather, they _fought_ a lot. And again, their words turned into actions when they are unable to express their feelings anymore through words and voice. When they had begun courting, Kagome remembered fondly as she subconsciously reached up to tie back her hair, had been magical. When he was in the mood, Sesshoumaru would quote Kagome's favorite lines from William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ softly into her ears. On the nights when Sesshoumaru was unable to sleep, Kagome would sing to him until his eyes would shut and his breathing would even out. They often discussed over the books they read and the plays they had seen… But it all changed two years ago when Sesshoumaru took Rin to that meeting.

'He seems so distant lately…I wish I knew what to do.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked back into the kitchen to continue dinner. The soft "thud" of her knife cutting through the vegetables and into the wooden tray underneath. It echoed silently throughout the platinum kitchen. It made her feel as if she was cutting into her own heart.

'For some reason, home doesn't feel like home anymore.'

While walking through the halls of his home, Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle, soft, silver bell-like giggle that reminded him of the woman downstairs preparing dinner. Two doors down the hall was his daughter's room. He softly padded to her room and glanced through the crack in the door, he watched as she played with the dolls she has had for three years now. Her walls were litter with different drawings, family portraits, and many doodads. As he looked at Rin, he couldn't help but feel that he had missed something…like the last two years of her life.

To quickly distract himself from such thoughts, Sesshoumaru continued on until he reached the last door on the right side of the hall. On his study door was an engraved picture of a family of Inus that symbolized the importance of pack. Walking through the door, he took in a slow, deep breath. The familiar scent of sandalwood, parchment, and ink filled his senses. Walking into the room, Sesshoumaru silently closed the oak doors to survey his personal working quarters. The floor was a dark onyx marble with little wisps of white intermixed within, creating a few splashes of morning dove-gray. In one corner of the room held his semi-circle desk of matching black wood. A swivel chair with a leather padding rested comfortably before a DELL © desktop. Throughout the room were bookshelves of priceless and ancient literature that spoke of his family's history. On the wall not too far from the work desk was a built-in fireplace where a wooden shelf was built on top. That shelf contained his personal, pleasure-reading books. In front of the hearth was a large, circular white rug with a few surrounding furniture. Sesshoumaru released a small sigh. Something about this environment seemed to comfort him.

'I guess I'll have to admit it. I'm a workaholic.'

Walking across the room, he sat down at his desk and immediately got to work on some files he brought home from work. It was not easy being the CEO of a company well known for their up-to-date computer software. A job like this needed continual surveillance and constant meetings with workers to know what was going on.

He was beginning to realize why his father had been so eager to retire.

It was five minutes to 6:00 when Kagome finished dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome yelled, knowing that no matter where they were in the house, they would be able to hear her.

You could hear Rin's little feet running down the steps before a small, blurred bullet raced to a specific chair at the large dining table. Although excited for dinner, the little inuyoukai was obviously tired by the way she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Kagome smiled at the slumped figure of the usually energetic pup. Sesshoumaru, with his natural grace, walked leisurely to his seat.

Humming under her breath, Kagome placed everything on the table before taking her seat on the left chair where as Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table. Rin was placed on the right chair on the other side of the table. It only took a few minutes for Rin to realize that her father was here. With a loud squeal that made Sesshoumaru, and even Kagome, wince, Rin sprung from her seat with unexpected energy. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when seeing the happiness that lighted up her face. The smile she wore was so large that it almost split her face in two.

"Daddy, you're home," she squealed, jumping into his lap.

Sesshoumaru tensed up at first, but as quick as he did, he immediately relaxed. He actually forgot how it felt to have Rin so close to him, naturally clinging to him as any young pup would to their parents. Rin started rambling about everything she did earlier today, never knowing and never caring that Sesshoumaru's mind was in another place. Kagome smiled when seeing how happy Rin was. Her sad aura that had plagued her happy one had all but vanished in an instant. After finishing dinner, Rin was sent to her room to get ready for bed.

Kagome finally glanced at Sesshoumaru after hearing Rin's door shut. She felt slightly taken aback when seeing that he was staring back. They continued the staring contest until she spoke somewhat uneasily. She decided that the easiest topic would be Rin, hoping to distract him from work a little while.

"Rin has missed you."

"Hn."

Disbelief washed over her in waves. Shaking her head slightly, she stared at Sesshoumaru again to find that he was staring at her with his usual stoic mask. Fury began to eat at her, boiling her blood. Clenching her eyes tightly for a nanosecond, Kagome willed her famous patience into practice. Breathing her through her nose, Kagome eyed Sesshoumaru and asked him incredulously,

"Is that all you have to say?"

Kagome was beginning to get the inkling that he didn't care. It was seriously pissing her off. She could all ready feel her miko powers reacting to her emotions. Again she closed her eyes with frustration. Kagome took a few calming breaths until she felt the killing instincts of her powers cool down. When feeling them dwindle from out of control to controllable, she opened her eyes. They were still narrowed in anger. Sesshoumaru was still staring at her, though his eyes were gleaming in warning. She inwardly snorted. So he had changed back to the way he had been. Then so be it. Kagome quickly asked another question, never giving Sesshoumaru the time to respond…not like he would have anyway.

"Look, how are things at work?"

She decided to change the subject to something that he would have a better time giving her a detailed answer. It appeared that anything that was unrelated to work would be _too_ much stress for him. She didn't think she could handle an argument at the moment, especially now when he finally came home. It had sadly been days, _weeks_ since she last saw him face-to-face.

"It has been going well. Next Friday, I'll be leaving for a meeting in New York in America." He stated with a nonchalant air.

Kagome felt dread slowly build up in her stomach. She had to swallow and clear her throat a few times before she could speak without the small tremor in her voice.

"W…When will you be back?"

"A week…if everything goes as planned." He answered coolly, calmly. His gold-ember eyes were gauging her reaction. Kagome glanced over his handsome, cold features and felt denial surge through her. This man…this man before her couldn't be her Sesshoumaru, her husband…the man she fell hopelessly in love with. It couldn't be. If he loved her like he said he did when he proposed to her, married her, he wouldn't be talking to her as if she was one of his employees.

_"And if not?"_ Kagome's voice was on edge. She was getting upset fast at the turn of events. Kagome felt what little hope that had been rekindling diminish into nothing. It was cruel reality that hope would be resurrected for a split second before being crushed down into unrecognizable pieces.

"A week and a half at the latest."

Everything caved in at once: the weeks, months of neglecting her for work, the thousands of moments in which Rin would ask for him, but sadly be disappointed, the millions of times she would be stuck alone and wondering if she would be able to see him today, the sympathetic glances that her friends would send to her when they thought she wasn't looking, of how Rin looked so sad when she didn't get to see him come home, the times in which she cried herself to sleep and thinking that she couldn't hear her, the times where Rin's smiles became forced…hearing this became too much to bear any longer.

"But Rin's birthday is in two weeks, Sesshoumaru!"Kagome yelled, her eyes burning with fire.

Her loud shout echoed around the vast dining room, but Kagome could care less. Sesshoumaru had finally pushed all of the buttons he could on her until she would burst and now that she had, there was no stopping her until she got it all out in the open. If there is one thing she hated in the whole world, it would be neglecting a child. She had overlooked this fact several times because Sesshoumaru was working to help support Rin and herself – he was doing it for them. But when it came to the point where it was "choose work or family," that was when she drew the line.

"I'm aware of that," he replied icily.

He narrowed his eyes. In all actuality, he had totally forgotten due to the many boardroom meetings, reports, and stocks he had been figuring for the company for these past few months. But he couldn't find it in him to acknowledge this fact. His inner youkai, the ultimate demon that demanded obedience, began to seethe and rise to the challenge that Kagome was providing them. She was doing the one thing that had attracted him to her, but also pissed him off so hard that he usually forgot that it was _her_ and not a regular person that didn't deserve his attention.

"AND? She is your daughter and she wants you here for her!"Kagome was steaming. She felt bitter tears prick behind her eyeballs. She stubbornly grasped the edge of the table, squeezing hard until her knuckles turned white. Sesshoumaru took notice. But unwilling to back down, he surged forward despite the inner voice of reason that told him that he should listen to her.

"It doesn't change the fact that I won't be able to be here if things don't go as planned."

He watched as Kagome's eyes became misty, almost glowing with unshed tears. The tears were being held back by small threads of thin patience and will. Her face drawn into a pained, desperate expression, Kagome pinned her gaze weakly, but determinedly on his irritated golden embers. The two years of weariness was showing on her pale skin and her frantic voice,

"Sesshou, I love you and I have been behind you for two years. I never questioned your decisions until now. I can't believe your business takes top priority over your own daughter! At her last birthday, you didn't even stay for the whole thing! You weren't even there when she blew out the candles – all because you got called to headquarters because of a malfunction. Rin has even asked me if you still cared for her. You're hardly home and if you are you go straight to your study…"

"Enough." He growled out at last. His inner beast snarled in fury at the accusations and real truths that Kagome had pointed out. Sesshoumaru felt guilt settle into his heart. He knew that he had been spending a ridiculous amount of time at the office. He knew that he willingly, almost single-handedly, created a rift between him and his family. He knew that he neglected Rin and herself multiple times for "the good of the company" and "for their future." He knew that everything bad that had happened was because of his job…but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it spoken aloud. It almost felt taboo to hear it in one's own ears from someone else's mouth.

Kagome fired back, "NO! You are going to hear me out whether you like it or not! I will not sit and let you destroy our daughter because of your selfishness. You are failing in the duties of a father and too arrogant and self-righteous to realize it!"

She ended heatedly while slamming her fists onto the table with a loud "WHAM!" Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. But even as she felt tears gliding down her cheeks, Kagome knew that this long-awaited confrontation would be good for her. With her, bottling up emotions never worked out as it did for Sesshoumaru. Eventually, the feelings would eat her up alive until she was left with nothing but a low self-esteem. Confrontation, finally being able to announce your feelings to all, baring it all out there…it always set her free.

"I said 'ENOUGH!'"

Kagome's tear-filled eyes widened when he jumped across the table and pinned her to the chair with a single hand around her throat. She could practically feel his naturally razor-sharp claws lengthen into talons. The putrid smell of his poison beginning to leak out from his fingertips reached her nose. Her terrified blue eyes flashed up to Sesshoumaru's to find them bleeding red with anger and frustration. The dark, purple-indigo pupils within the sea of crimson brought a prey-like feel to arise. Her body felt chills. Her body, mind, and heart still felt shock that Sesshoumaru would actually come close to harming her.

But that shock quickly transformed into indignation. The fear melted away into fury. The stillness was replaced with action. The prey-like feeling evolved into a rivaling anger. Kagome was not going to stand for this. She held too much pride in herself as a person, as a miko of high station, as an individual, as Sesshoumaru's _wife _to allow him to treat her like this. When she was younger, she had seen how her mother's friends would drag themselves into the shrine after hours, when they and her mother thought that she and Souta were in bed. She had seen countless times of the ugly bruises that marred pretty, porcelain skin. Kagome had seen the black eyes, the bruised, bleeding lips, the bruises in the shapes of fingers around a woman's neck. She had seen it all. Kagome also remembered fervently thinking to herself at only nine years of age as her mother frantically helped them and patched them up:

'I won't end up like them…I won't allow it.'

Teary eyes hardening with resolution, Kagome ignored her heart's tormented screams of betrayal. 'How dare he! How could he!' Her body began to glow a bright, illuminating blue. The color magnificently outlined her body as she channeled her miko powers. Gathering up her anger and hatred at the treatment she was receiving, she allowed it to flare momentarily. Immediately, a bright blue shield enveloped around her body like a warm blanket. It tossed Sesshoumaru back across the table, even landing farther beyond it. His hand and wrist were singed. His pale skin around his neck and anything visible was a pale pink.

Shaking and trying to catch her breath, Kagome got up from her seat. The top half of her chair was nearly melted away. Licking her dry lips, Kagome remained rooted to her spot as she stared at Sesshoumaru with sad, but sure eyes. A sense of betrayal raced through her. She couldn't believe that after all the years they had known each other he would actually try to harm her. She remained on the other side of the table, opposite from Sesshoumaru whom also remained rooted to his spot where he landed. As he breathed somewhat more heavily than usual, his hand and his skin began to heal. His rage, though great, was controllable now. His gaze never left her; neither did the scowl.

"Sesshou, I love you." He didn't respond, but looked at her with hard eyes. Kagome continued with determined courage, "But if you miss Rin's birthday…pray that we will still be here to welcome you home."

"Is that a threat?" He growled lowly, his eyes clearly stating that he didn't believe her. Defiantly, Kagome raised her chin, even as the tears began to collect in her orbs once again. She whispered softly.

"No…that is my promise to you, Sesshoumaru."

She then turned away from him, her raven hair swaying as she left to tuck Rin in.

Her tears of sorrow gently glided down her cheeks unseen.

~~~!~#~*^^%*%$#!~~~

AUTHOR NOTE: At the time I wrote this story, my beta was Miss Artemis. She was a blessing in disguise. I helped me improve my writing skills a bit and help me to see outside the box.

R&R.

Thnxs!


	4. Her Determination, His Decision

Hi, have got to say thanks to my Beta Raphsody!

She has helped me to get my story back online.

Chapter 4 Her Determination, His Decision

After tucking Rin in, Kagome began the slow trek to her bedroom. As she did, she contemplated whether or not she would sleep in it. After the nearly violent scene in the dining room, she didn't think she was ready to face Sesshomaru just yet.

'But I'm not going to run away either.' Kagome was determined to stand her ground on the issue.

"Sesshomaru has to realize that this is a serious matter." Kagome whispered, "This is our daughter's fifth birthday!" With the last uttered syllable, Kagome reached her room, grasping the doorknob she inhaled nervously.

'Come on Kagome, you can do this. You know him, you know he'll be in his study. If he is inside, well, just ignore him. Yes, ignore him.'

With a determined expression in place, Kagome entered the lavish room with the small "click" of the golden knob. A small wave of relief washed over her when she headed the familiar sound of empty loneliness. From the dresser on the farthest wall away from the door, she pulled out a black silk nightgown and then headed to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Kagome quickly undressed before slipping the smooth silk nightgown over her nude body. She shivered slightly from the sensations of cool cloth against skin still heated from her miko energy. Kagome looked into the mirror and gave a small smile when seeing the vision in black before her.

After five years of marriage, Kagome was proud to claim that she hadn't aged too drastically, at least for a human. She still retained her model, hourglass figure with luscious curves daringly traced by the seductive silk. The thin spaghetti straps accentuated her slim, naturally sculpted, round shoulders. The blackness of the material on top of the smooth healthy tan made her skin look soft and warm. The lace that decorated the deep neck line brought attention to the small amount of cleavage that was subtly exposed. The rest of the gown seemed to float, clinging where it should and flowing away from her body for effect and comfort, ending around her knees. Taking out the ponytail holder, Kagome watched as her raven locks gracefully fell down in waves, caressing and hanging below her shoulders by a few inches. Her bangs ended teasingly above her sapphire gaze, Kagome couldn't help but smile. She still felt like her old self: beautiful, seductive, intelligent, dangerously sexy.

Shaking her head and laughing underneath her breath, Kagome tore her gaze away from her reflection in the mirror and reached for her tooth brush. After brushing her teeth and washing off her light make-up -light mascara and eye shadow-, she exited the restroom. Kagome came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the bed. Just as she had been about to climb into the bed, she noticed a small lump move underneath the silk sheets.

A grin spread on her face she held in a giggle, and slowly leaned over the small lump. She began to expertly and lightly tickle the side of the lump that was lying on her side of the bed. She asked mischievously as the lump began to squirm and giggle.

"Who is this in my bed?" She asked, trying her best to hide her smile and look stern and disapproving. She was failing horribly. She watched as said lump continued to giggle uncontrollably.

Not a moment later, Rin poked her head from under the sheets like a gopher peeping out of its hole. She playfully gave her mother a few over exaggerated sniffs, twitching her nose like a rabbit. Kagome, laughing, lunged onto the bed. Rin squealed in delight when seeing her mother pouncing. The little inuyoukai felt a thrill at playing with her mother. Watching as Kagome made obviously too-slow grabs for her, Rin was assaulted with the overwhelming emotions of love and admiration. Her mother was beautiful, both the on inside and out. When she successfully twisted out of her mother's grasp, Rin rolled across the silk-covered sheets and planted herself on her knees and hands. They both laughed at her position, only proceeding to laugh harder when Kagome mocked her position, taking the act further by lowering her upper body and launching her lower body up into the air. Rin couldn't stop laughing when Kagome wiggled her body, looking very much like an energetic puppy. Glancing at her mother, Rin found herself yearning to turn out just like her. She hoped to attain the same free spirit and loving personality that exuded from her. She hoped to acquire the same sense of confidence within her own abilities. She hoped to become as beautiful as her mother with long, silky raven hair, smooth complexion, and delicate features.

Rin came out of her musings when she felt her mother's strong, slim arms wrap around her securely, effectively locking her to her mother's body. The little inuyoukai gave a small yip of happiness when feeling her mother's warmth, smelling her familiar and yummy scent, and hearing her cooing words whispered gently in her sensitive ears. Rin smiled happily, sleepily, when Kagome whispered to her that she loved her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as Kagome situated herself until she was sitting upright. Kagome placed her daughter on her lap, still holding her close. Her free hand began combing itself through Rin's hair.

"Rin, sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?" She whispered softly. It sounded low and melodic to Rin's ears. When she thought about the reason why she was in here in the first place, Rin felt sadness swirl inside her. She shyly looked up, hoping that she wouldn't be punished.

"Rin heard you and Daddy yelling and Rin was scared and you said whenever Rin was scared, Rin can come in Mommy's room." Rin smiled at the last part. Her smile was contagious; Kagome couldn't help but smile back in return.

'No matter what mood I'm in, Rin never seems to fail on putting a smile on my face.'

Kagome replied back, hugging her closer, "And I meant it."

Pulling Rin with her under the silk covers, she began to hum her special lullaby. Rin fell into slumber quickly, lulled by her mother's singing voice. Her breathing pattern evened out – her gentle snores echoed through the room, lulling Kagome into a sense of calm that she hadn't truly felt in two years. Still humming under her breath, Kagome peered down to see that Rin was sleeping. She took her time as she examined her. Rin's childish innocence was present on her peaceful face. Her face was naturally round with baby fat, still maturing physically, running to catch up with the girl's curious, sharp mind. Her cheeks were adorably rosy from their little wrestling match, her skin was basked in a tan glow. proof that she loved to play outside. Her raven-brown hair was swept around her face like a halo. Her small lips parted with every breath she took. Her thick black eyelashes lay gently against her almost nearly invisible cheekbones.

It was at that moment that Kagome came to a decision. Proclaiming to no one else in particular but to herself, Kagome whispered in determination,

"I will not allow you to be hurt. I don't want you to know pain and if I have to get you away from your father to do that, then so be it."

With that said she turned to her other side and turned off the lamp, enveloping the whole room in a deep blackness. Turning back to her cuddling daughter, Kagome leaned over to gently kiss her forehead.

'I love you.'

She slowly drifted off into a dreamland where everything was completely different from what she grudgingly faced in reality.

The silence within the dining room was intolerable – the tension so thick that breathing felt like wreaking havoc. After Kagome's departure from the dining room, Sesshoumaru remained standing where he had been for the past half hour. On the outside, he seemed unaffected by what took place. Internally though, he was furiously raging. His fists were clenching uncontrollably. His sharp claws dug into the strong material of his inu-skin. Deep crimson, almost black blood leaked through his tightly clenched fingers. The small rivulets streamed down steadily to his down-turned knuckles before gathering on the lowest point. He didn't look down to see a few drops land on the expensive Persian carpet. His golden eyes, furious and outraged, continued to stare into a space of nothingness. His mind could be considered to be thousands of light-years away.

He felt torn by guilt and the feeling of being somewhat justified in his actions. A part of the beast in him commanded obedience, demanded submission. Kagome knew full well what his beast was like. The more powerful the beast and the youkai combined the more proud, domineering, and territorial the beast became. With him the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshoumaru had a great case of "control freak." Yet on the other hand, he felt rightly foolish for losing control and even attempting to hurt Kagome, his wife- his soul mate. A part of him felt angry for punishing his Kagome, his sweet, caring, gentle Kagome that was a hell of a fire-spitting minx when provoked.

His stubborn pride simply wouldn't allow him to acknowledge that he was wrong.

Growling under his breath, Sesshoumaru kicked out at one of the dining chairs. The wooden chair snapped in half, with no more resistance than a toothpick. Turning away from the mess and mentally making a note to clean it before Kagome or Rin saw it, Sesshoumaru rushed up the stairs, anger obvious in every step but silent, almost calm. His sensitive ears already picked up the even breathing patterns of his wife and pup, he knew that they were asleep.

'How dare she talk to me like that!'

-Mate's upset.-

'Yes, but she doesn't understand.' Sesshoumaru argued with his inner beast. Even though he hadn't marked Kagome as his own yet, in youkai terms, the beast within already knew that she belonged to them mind, body, and soul. Sesshoumaru had never disagreed with his beast calling Kagome "mate" since the first few times they met in person.

-Make mate understand.- The beast admonished him heatedly, stubbornly. To the inu inside, it was black and white. If something was bad, make it right. If pup was unhappy, make her happy. If mate didn't understand, make her understand.

'No.' Sesshoumaru shook his head irately.

-Why?- The beast barked at him, frustrated. Sesshoumaru immediately scoffed at him. He snootily replied,

'I don't have to answer to her.'

-May lose mate and pup.- The beast whined.

Sesshoumaru was more than surprised to hear that the beast was actually whimpering. It became clear to him that the beast was truly afraid that Kagome and Rin would leave them. A surge of heated denial raced through his mind. There was no way Kagome would leave him, more less take Rin with her. The bond between them was far too great to just be cast aside so easily. Nevertheless, he reassured his troubled beast,

'No, we won't.' He was sure of it. The beast, however, was more than skeptic.

-Heard mate say she leave if we not here.- It argued, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He still didn't find any real threat in Kagome's parting words.

'Hn.'

-But..- When the beast began to whine once again, Sesshoumaru finally reached his patience's end. He snapped at the beast angrily, annoyed. He successfully silenced him,

'Stop your incessant babbling! I will not change my mind!'

His beast didn't reply. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Deciding to ignore it, he headed down the long hallway to the master bedroom, intent on 'talking' with his wife again. When he reached the door, Sesshoumaru grabbed fiercely for the golden handle. He stopped momentarily when seeing the dried blood crusted over wounds that had long ago healed, leaving nothing but unblemished skin. He felt irritation prick him. Opening the door, he readied to bellow out Kagome's name, but stopped cold. His eyes softened at the sight before him. Rin, adorably dressed in her favorite pink footed-pajamas, was cuddled up against Kagome, whom looked decidedly delicious and beautiful in her black nightgown. Both of Kagome's arms were wrapped securely around Rin and both held a soft smile on their face, symbols of pleasant dreams.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time, began reconsidering his decision. He shook his head to clear his mind of the stray, ridiculous thought. His long, silver hair rippled with the action, causing it to shimmer against the moon's enchanting rays that filtered through the large bay windows. Glancing up once again, Sesshoumaru's will hardened to match the expression of his face.

'No,' his eyes hardened exceptionally in determination, no longer warm gold but becoming a flinty copper. 'My decision is final.'

Turning his back to his girls, Sesshoumaru walked to his dresser to pick out his favorite pair of navy blue pajama bottoms. He walked briskly to the bathroom to take a shower. The temperature within the bathroom quickly skyrocketed; waves of steam billowed out from the scalding-hot water. He finished his shower in minutes and started drying himself off. He exited the bathroom after donning the pajama pants; the moon's admiring gaze outlined his broad shoulders, chiseled chest, and muscular arms. The rays danced off of his skin, adding an ethereal glow to seemingly marble skin. He looked as though beyond death or life, unreal.

Glancing at the clock that perched on the nightstand, Sesshoumaru decided that he could use a few hours of sleep before starting early for work once again. He expertly slid in between the sheets on the right side of the bed. His body automatically propelled forward to his wife and daughter's shared body warmth. He placed his head on the pillow that was partly being used by Rin. After a few minutes of staring at his girls' features, he almost hesitantly closed his eyes. Inhaling the sweet scent of cherry blossom and spring rain from his wife, as well as the gentle jasmine and forest rain of his pup, Sesshoumaru willingly drifted off to sleep.

Sometime late in the night, Rin shifted from her position in her mother's arms to her father's. The pup gave a happy, familiar smile as her subconscious acknowledged the scent that wafted up into her nose. The smell was definitely masculine. The male scent was intermixed with sandalwood, cinnamon, and tree bark. It was, without doubt, her father's unique scent.

The unexpected feeling of lost warmth nearly woke her. Kagome's face scrunched in discomfort as the chilly air of the room eagerly caressed her warm arms. Shivering, Kagome immediately followed her daughter's retreating warmth. She immediately relaxed when the front of her body touched Rin's back. A satisfied smile spread across her face. Not a moment later, Sesshoumaru's arms subconsciously found their way around Rin and Kagome, leaving Rin sandwiched in the middle. Shockingly, and somehow privately, the corners of his lips tugged upward into a happy, content smile. The family's blissful sleep was never interrupted as they all traveled together to dreamland.

-!%#^$^&&&$^%-

Awwwwww!

This was my favorite Chapter. I also introduced a new character to the story.

He will be introduced either in the next chapter or chapter 5.

Character Info:

Name: Ryu Kazuma

Age: 32 (demon age unknown)

Type: Kitsune Youkai

Mated: No, but was married: Divorced

Children: Shippo (7 years old)

Relationship with Kagome: He was a friend of hers when she was a sophomore in H.S. and he was a junior in college. They met when Kagome spilled her ice cream on his shirt. They've been friends ever since. He wanted to pursue a relationship with her but realized he'd be robbing the cradle. So he just didn't say anything. He met his wife, stopped contact, moved to America, divorced his wife due to cheating and got full custody of their son Shippo. He started his own law firm. Now has branches in America and Japan. He decides to move his headquarters to Japan. He doesn't know Kagome married since he stopped contact when Kagome was only 19.

Physical description: 6'4" lean, muscular. Wavy, long orange hair. 2 red stripes on each cheek, hip, and ankle. Gold eyes that darken due to mood. Long, bushy tail. (Shippo has similar features. Except: Eyes are forest green and no stripes on face.)

Read and Review peoples!


	5. To Grandmother's House We Go

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Author's Note: I just wanted to you all to know that when I was writing this story I went through four different betas so you may or may not since a different tone in the chapters as time goes on. I just wanted you to be aware.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: To Grandmother House We Go

The sun shining through the baby blue curtains woke Sesshomaru. He opened his eyes only to have his vision remain dark. Sitting up, he glanced at the clock.

'7:30 hmm, I should have been up an hour ago.' He looked on his left, glancing at his mate and pup. They were both still cuddled up together. 'Mother and daughter and both beautiful,' he thought. Mentally shaking himself for the distraction, he focused on getting dress.

After tightening his tie, he put on his Armani Jacket. Giving himself a once over, he headed down stairs. He had already paged his driver in the midst of getting ready so he would be waiting for him in 30 minutes.

Sesshoumaru walked down stairs and out the door making sure he locked it behind him.

Step inside the backseat, he was on his way to work.

It was an hour later that Kagome woke. For some reason, she felt more rested than she had in 2 years. She glanced down expecting to see Rin, but the space was empty. Rin had always been an early riser so her absence wasn't unexpected. Getting up she realized that it was nearly 9:00. Taking her time to fully come to awareness, she realized that a trip to grandmother's house was in order. She had promised her mother that she would bring her by today. 'Besides it would be nice to be in a different environment for awhile.'

Getting up from the bed, she hurried to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Walking down stairs, she found Rin watching cartoons and eating her favorite cereal, a confection of squares dusted in cinnamon.

Kagome walked up behind her, hoping to surprise her. But just as she was about to attack….

"Hey, mommy."

"Hey, Rin. You know, you are just like your father. I can't surprise either one of you." Kagome said with a playful frown.  
Rin just grinned.

"When are we going to grandma's?"

"Right, now." Kagome then turned and grabbed her keys, making sure she had her license and other necessities.  
Rin excitedly ran to the kitchen to throw her bowl in the sink. The she followed her mother out the house and to the garage. Kagome decided to drive the car Sesshomaru had bought for her just recently. A 2008 Cadillac Escalade (SUV) custom made. Black, with silver lining and rims. Black leather interior and complete with On Star tracking and navigation system, and DVD player to kep Rin occupied.

"If you have to drive, make it enjoyable. I always say," Kagome looked at Rin, "What do you say to that?"

"Let's Go!"

After a long fifteen hours, they finally made it. Tokyo, Japan. It had been a while, but he was finally home.  
His job required him to be flexible, mobile. When he decided to put a branch in Japan, he figured he could do one better. Why not move his main office there, instead? The decision meant he could move home.  
He and his son, Shippo, had had it rough in America after he divorced his wife. Ryu thought it would be good for Shippo and himself to have a change in scenery. That meant a new school and a new environment. He always wanted to bring Shippo here anyway. To give him a chance to explore his roots.

As Ryu stood on the balcony of their new home, memories began to return. Many of them contained a certain raven-haired beauty of so long ago. He still remembered how they met...

Flashback...

He had just finished his last exam and decided to get some ice cream at the nearby ice cream parlor. Walking in, he never paid attention to what was in front of him until it was too late. Just as he was walking to the cashier to make his order, the girl in front of him whipped around only to smash right into his chest, her ice cream in between them. He quickly looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm so sorry!" the girl stuttered.

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!"

"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

By now the whole parlor was looking at them, their attention drawn to the commotion wanting and waiting to see what would happen next.

" WELL, I Dooooo…." He looked up only to be captured in those lovely sapphire eyes. He finally got a good look at her and liked what he saw. Nice, soft curves, wide hips, nice breasts all wrapped in hip-hugging pants and a plain black tank top with flip-flops.  
He looked back up to those angry blue eyes that looked ready to burst.

"Don't worry about it." Ryu whispered in a daze, her innocent beauty taking by surprise.

"I SAID I WAS….what?" 'She was confused. Cute' Ryu thought, amused.

Ryu chuckled, "I said don't worry about it."

"Oh."

"Listen, I apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I quess I'm still a little tense from my exams." He said, scratching the back of his neck, laughing nervously.

"It's alright. Of course you just killed my ice cream." Kagome said, with slight blush.

"Well, I was going to get me a sundae, would you like to join me? I'll buy you another ice cream cone." He asked.

"Sure, since you're buying! By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Ryu Kazuma. It's a pleasure to meet you." He, like any gentleman would, had picked up her hand giving her a kiss on the back of her knuckles.

She had giggled...

...End Flashback...

From then on they were friends. They talked on the phone and hung out. He was even her date for her high school prom. After a while, Ryu began to have feelings beyond friendship for Kagome, but Kagome was only 17 at the time. He was 23. It could and would only cause problems if they had a relationship. About eight months later, Ryu met Kari. She was this gorgeous girl who he had a Criminology class with. Hoping to get his mind off his feelings for Kagome, he focused his attention on Kari. They began dating and even when they became more serious, Ryu still made sure he had time for Kagome. He proposed to Kari six months after he graduated; He was twenty-four then, Kari was twenty-two. Kagome had just turned eighteen.

Finally, they were married and after two months and constant nagging from his wife, he just stopped calling, writing, e-mailing Kagome. He dropped all contact.

After, six years of marriage, he thought he knew Kari, apparently not. He had decided to come home early one day to have lunch with Shippo and Kari. Upon entering his home, he heard moaning and followed it to one of the guest rooms in the back hall. Opening the door, rage had swept through him...

Flashback...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryu was furious. His eyes were blazed with humiliation, hurt, and betrayal.

"Ryu, w-what a-a-are you doing here" Kari was trying to cover herself and the man was running around, clumsily gathering his clothes. Ryu barely noticed the man exit, so intent was his attention on his traitorous wife.

"GET OUT!"

"But sweetheart, I'm.."

"NO! YOU GET YOUR SHIT AND GET OUT, NOW!"

Kari was shivering. She had never seen him this angry before. Hurrying to get her clothes, she eased by him and ran out the front door, hoping to catch her fling before he left.

Ryu was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. As he walked away from the room, he heard a whimpering noise a few doors down at his son's room. Suspicion and disgust welled as he rushed down the hall. When he finally got there, he tried to wrench open the door, but it refused to budge.

"Son?"

"Dad, mommy locked me in here."

"WHAT!" He was about ready to hunt her down. "How long has she been doing this, son?"

"A long time, daddy. She locks me in the room claiming that I that I was a bad boy and that I deserved to be punished. I wanted to tell you but she threatened to beat me if I tell you."  
Shippo snuggled close to his father seeking the comfort that he had been denied during his ordeal. "I was scared daddy." His forest green eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Ryu cluched his son closer to him as if to shield him from the cruelty of the world.

With tears bit eyes and his throat tightening in despair, Ryu became sure of one thing. That harpy would not return to harm his son or betray him again...

End Flashback

He filed for divorce and charged her with child abuse. When the time came, he got full custody of Shippo.

So, now, here he was 32, a top lawyer in the corporation and 7 years without his best friend. He intended to ratify that today. He was going to Kagome's home to see her mother. He had talked to her recently to let her know he was back in town. He had, in a way, adopted her as his own mother. He let her know that he would be stopping by today with his son. She was excited and mentioned something about other guests but he didn't pay attention to that. He wanted to see if he could catch up with his friend. His son was a little anxious, too.

'I was always talking about her and Shippo wants to meet her,' Ryu thought. So, this was his day to find his friend and make amends. But, first things first, visit mother Sakura.

-^^$$$&!#$$#&%*-

So, the plot thickens!

Kagome's old friend back in town and heading for her mother's house to find her and Kagome is on her way there as well. What happens now? What will Ryu do once he finds out Kagome's mated and with a four year old child? What will Sesshomaru do, when he finally meets this 'friend'?

Please R&R


	6. Suprise! Suprise!

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha. Wwwwwhhhyyyyyy!

Author's Note: I like to take this moment to thank you so much for your reviews. It is very encouraging to know that you enjoy my story and I'm happy with the response. Thank you. It reviews like these that make me want to continue writing.

Enjoy! :3

Chapter 6: Surprise! Surprise!

Kagome had officially lost track of time. A thirty minute trip had grown and surpassed at least an hour. 'Damn traffic,' Kagome cursed her luck for getting stuck behind an accident.

"I have never been in traffic for this long."

Kagome's patience was wearing thin. On top of the traffic jam, Rin was in the back seat warbling her favorite kiddie songs and with all her love; it was getting on Kagome's nerves. The other drivers continually honking their horns, impatiently thinking it would do any good only added to the stress and noise. 'Will they please stop" Kagome felt a headache coming and began to massage her temple, hoping to prevent its progress.

As if someone was listening, traffic started moving and she was out of there. Stomping the gas she rushed to her destination, hoping to get there before something else slowed her progress. She was able to beat the next three traffic signals before finally pulling in front of the shrine steps with a strong sense of relief.

Getting out of the car, she unlocked Rin from her seat belt. Both of them started their long trek up the shrine steps, without ever noticing the new car present in the shrine parking lot.

Ryu arrived at his destination in twenty minutes. Living relatively nearby had its advantages. Like avoiding a traffic jam like the one he'd just heard about on the radio.

'Feel sorry for the suckers stuck in that jam' Ryu chuckled, putting the car in park.

Ryu got out of the car, noticing Shippo was already out and starting towards the steps. Locking the car, he followed his son.

"I forgot how many steps there were." Ryu looked at Shippo, who was beginning to look nervous.

"Son, what's the matter?" Ryu knelt in front of Shippo.

"I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like me?"

Ryu just chuckled. "Shippo, one thing you'll notice about Kagome as you get to know her is that she likes everyone. You have to give a darn good reason to dislike you. Beside, who couldn't love a face like yours?" Giving Shippo's head a rub, they started their trek to the shrine house.

"I'll race ya." With challenge issued, two orange blurs disappeared up the stairs.

Once at the top, they both came to a stop at the tree, Goshinboku. Ryu stared at the tree for a while. 'This is the tree I found Kagome in that day I realized I was in love with her.' Ryu was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his pants.

Flashback…

'Oh I can't wait to have some of Ma's Oden.' Ryu ran up that last few steps before taking a look around the shrine courtyard.

The courtyard gave off the feel of true peace and serenity. The wind was blowing causing the surrounding trees to dance. You could see the well house to your left and in the center of the courtyard you would find the God tree and a few feet behind the tree you would find shrine. With the primary home to the right.

His eyes swept the grounds once more before settling on the figure sitting beneath the tree. Kagome sitting underneath it branches doing one of the things she loved to do on a clear summer night: stargazing.

Ryu stood there for a moment staring. He was captivated by her natural beauty. For some time now, he had been having feelings for this women for a while now and he wanted nothing more than to pursue them. There was only one barrier blocking his way to happiness.

Her Age.

Kagome was still in high school. Granted she was about to graduate, but legally she was still out of his reach. Not to mention her mother. Sakura or 'Ma', as he was known to call her, had become a very important part of his life, becoming his surrogate mother. He lost his mother when he was teenager and his father was non existent, so he had been on his own for a while. It was a nice feeling to have someone care for you enough to welcome you into their family and he didn't want to ruin that.

'I love her but there's nothing I can do. I will have to get over these feelings. It will do nothing but worsen if I don't and I not going to ruin what we have now.' With that said, Ryu continued his way to Kagome determine to put these thought out of his mind.

…End Flashback…

Ryu still lost in though caught the attention of his son who had begun tugging on his pants.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Shippo was worried. He has never seen his father zone out like that.

"Nothing, Shippo, just thinking. Let's go!"

Once the reached the door they knocked and waited patiently. At first everything seemed quiet, but loud thumping noises sounded a moment later and as they got closer those noises got louder, beginning to resemble the sound of a stampede and then the door was bursting open.

Before Ryu knew it, he was pulled into a tight, very tight bear hug.

"Ohh, Ryu! I've missed you! Welcome Back!" Miss Higurashi squealed, hugging him tightly, cutting off his air supply.

"Umm… I…Can't…Breathe!" Ryu face was turning pale.

"Oh!" Sakura released him. She then turned to Shippo.

"And you must be little Shippo."

Shippo looked down at his feet and whispered a shy, "Hello."

Squealing in delight, Sakura glomped him next a little gentler then his father. Putting him down, she patted his head.

"You are so cute. Well, come in. I've just made some tea."

'Nothing about this home has changed. It still feels then same.' Walking into the living room, Shippo and Ryu sat down and waited patiently for Sakura to return from the kitchen with the tea.

Ryu looked around the home. Nothing seemed out of place. The furniture was still placed the same with the family sofa and love seat separated by a side tables. In front of the sofa was the coffee table, the same table that he had helped Kagome do her homework on so many occasions. On the wall opposite the living room entrance, you would find a stone fireplace and on the fireplace mantle were family pictures riddled across adding to the homey effect of the family room. There was a window in the wall right of the fireplace where you could see the well house straight across. A door could be found leading the Kitchen to the left of the fireplace, where Ryu could currently hear the clink and clang of dishes as Sakura prepared the tea for her guest.

'It feels like home…' Ryu thought closing his eyes and taking a deep breathes, soaking in the atmosphere.

"I hope you like green tea. I made plenty because other guests will be arriving soon." She then placed the tea down on a small table and started to pour it.

"We want be long. We just want-" Ryu began.

"Nonsense! Stay. I'm sure you'll enjoy their company." After taking a sip of her own tea, she asked, "So, what have you been doing these past seven years?"

"I own a law firm that focuses on corporate cases."

"That's lovely, "Sakura began," But where is your wife? Last time I heard from you, you were married."

"Things didn't work out." Ryu's eyes darkened at the memory.

"Oh, that's too bad." Sakura noticing the look decided to change the subject. "So, Shippo, how old are you?"

"I'm seven." His was voice a little shaky.

"No need to be nervous. You're amongst family."

Shippo smiled, feeling a little relieved.

"My granddaughter should be here in a while. I'll introduce you to her."

Ryu leaned forward at the information, his attention caught.

"Whose daughter would that be?" Ryu asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, why Kago-"

"Mom, we're here!" a voice shouted from the hallway.

"Kagome we're in the living room." Sakura shouted back. Ryu winced. "Sorry Ryu. I forgot about your sensitive ears."

"Who's we. I didn't know you-" Kagome's voice faded upon entering the room.

"Hello, Kagome." Ryu stood up.

"Hello."

Until next chapter

Sike!

I couldn't do that to you all

Here is the rest...

'Ryu!' Kagome was in shock. She'd never thought she'd see him again. Silence reigned for a moment until Rin entered the room.

"Grandma!" Rin ran into the open arms of Sakura.

"How's my little girl?" Rin giggled. "Great!"

Sakura glanced up at the two adults. Both seemed to be at a loss for words. "Rin. Let me introduce you to someone. This is Shippo," she pointed to the little boy on the couch, " Shippo. This is Rin."

They both waved at each other, shyly. Sakura suggested that they play in the game room and she'd bring them some cookies and milk. Before she finished speaking both of them were gone. Sakura glanced one more time at the two adults before escaping into the kitchen. If she knew her daughter, theirs was going to be one hell of a reunion.

They stood there studying one another.

'She hasn't changed a bit. Still beautiful. Those lovely sapphire eyes, wavy midnight hair and curves that could make a grown man cry.' Ryu thought.

'I can't believe he's back after seven years. He just shows up. But he hasn't changed a bit. He's still handsome. I always loved his tail. It was so fluffy.' Kagome allowed her mind to wonder for a second before coming back to the present. 'He has some nerve showing up at all. The Bastard!' Kagome continued to stared at him, here face gave none away to how she was feeling.

Ryu, seeing the look, decided to break the silence first before things got bad.

"Sooo, long time no see."

Silence.

"Look, umm, I know you're mad at me..."

"You don't know anything."

'Who is he to assume he knows me?' Kagome was fuming. Of course, being married to Sesshomaru for five years taught her to school her features, so he couldn't actually see that she was mad. "You haven't contacted me in seven years!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_? That is supposed to make me feel better? _You_ promised you'd stay in touch. _You_ promised you would always make time for me. _You_ promised you would always be there for me no matter what. Where were _you_ these last seven years? Huh!" Kagome screeched, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Well, I sorry Kagome, but I didn't know this was all about you!" Ryu sarcastic reply did nothing but fuel the fire that was Kagome's anger.

"I know this is not just about me, Ryu. But there have been so many things that I would have loved to talk to you about. So many things have happened that ..." Kagome sighed. "I needed you where were you Ryu?"

"Married, with a jealous wife who threatened to leave me and Shippo if I didn't stop talking to you."

"Why would Kari do that?" Kagome was confused.

"Because she thought that I held you at a higher level than her. That I cared more about you than her. She has always been jealous of our relationship and because of that I tried to accommodate her wishes. I cared about her and Shippo so I had to make a sacrifice."

"You could have told me. I would have talked to her." Kagome calmed down a bit.

"Well, it doesn't matter any more. I divorced her about a year ago."

"Really, why?"

"Because she was a whorish, little bitch." Was his calme reply.

"In other words, she cheated on you," Kagome's voice softened with sympathy.

"Hai."

"I'm sorry." Kagome stood in front of him trying to figure what to say. As if reading her mind, Ryu stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more interested in you right now. So, that was your daughter, she looks just like her beautiful mother." He stared deep into her eyes.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Sesshomaru." Kagome stated, walking past him to sit on the couch.

"You mean, Sesshomaru Takai. The new owner of Moonlight INC."

"Yep!"

"How did I miss that? You must have had a gigantic wedding."

"Yep. Not counting the fact that half the people there, I didn't even know. But that's the life you get when you're married to one of the world's richest men. It can be a pain but you deal with because you love 'em"

"Well, I'm sure you're life has been rather exciting. I'm sorry that I missed it!"

Kagome laughed softly. Ryu smiled. He missed that laugh among other things. "How about we grab the kids and go to our favorite ice cream parlor?" Ryu asked.

"Well…"

"I'm buying."

"Well, when you put it that way. Rin! Uncle Ryu taking us for ice cream!" Kagome yelled up the stairs. Three seconds later, there was a stampede down the stairs. Rin and Shippo came crashing down, their eyes sparkling at the thought of ice cream.

Kagome finally recognized the little kit. "Ryu, is this your boy?"

He nodded. Kagome walked over to the kit and kneeled in front of him.

"Hello there. I'm Kagome." He stared at her a little while and then smiled.

"Hi I'm Shippo."

Kagome couldn't help it. She had to hug him. He was just so damn cute.  
Shippo didn't seem to mind because he hugged her back. Getting up, she grabbed her purse and keys. She then walked to the kitchen to let her mother know they were going for ice cream.

Heading for the door, she grabbed Rin and Shippo's hand walking out the door. Ryu followed behind them, smiling at the picture they made.

'She looks like she belongs there.' It wasn't until that moment that Ryu realized how much he had missed his best friend and he was determined to never lose her again.

-%$*&(*^(%%^###$#$-

Please continue to R&R.


	7. Sweet Conversations

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Sweet Conversations

Walking into the ice cream parlor: ICE CREAM HEAVEN, they all shivered. It was always cold in the place, but it was refreshing coolness more than discomfort. The children rushed to the line, the adults following slowly. The trip there was made in slightly uncomfortable silence. It seemed that neither of them knew how to talk to each other anymore. There was only the constant chatter of Rin and Shippo discussing their favorite ice cream flavors.

Stepping up in the line, they reached the cashier.

"Hello Kagome!" The woman behind the cash register smiled affectionately. Looking down she greeted Rin as well. She knew the little girl would be there, where you found one the other was not far behind.

"Hi, Kaede!" They responded.

"And who is this lovely gentleman?" Kaede looked at Ryu in deep thought. He seemed familiar. "Come on, Kaede! Please don't tell me you forgot me already." Ryu was exasperated. She chuckled. "Of course not, how are you? It has been a while. Seven years is a long time."

"So, I've been told. I'm doing alright."

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Shippo shouted, feeling left out.

"Of course not, little one. And who might you be?" She asked.

"My name is Shippo." He said proudly.

"Well, it is nice to meet you." She stated. Kaede then looked at them all. "What would you like? It's on the house."

"Oh, no! We couldn't do that," Kagome said. "You see, Ryu promised he would pay as part of his apology for not contacting me in seven years."

Ryu, grumbled and grudgingly agreed.

Kaede chuckled. "Okay, well what can I get you?"

"Well, Rin, Shippo, what do you guys want? Now remember, Ryu is buying. So that means you can get whatever you want." Kagome's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hey!" Ryu argued.

"Now, now Ryu. Do not deny the children their pleasure." Turning to the children, "Okay, so what will it be?"

"Rin wants a strawberry sundae!"  
"Hmm, that sounds good Rin. Make that two, please!" Kagome stated. Turning to Shippo, " and you?"

Shippo look thoughtful for a moment. "I want a Chocolate Sundae with extra Chocolate syrup!"  
"Well, then, make that two." Ryu laughed.

"Okay, that will be $10. 56."

While Ryu paid, Kagome and the kids went to find a seat. On a hot summer day like today, the place was packed. Finding a seat near the window the kids sat beside one another, leaving Kagome to sit beside Ryu.

Taking her seat, she was lost in thought. 'When was the last time Sesshomaru took us out for ice cream or anything else for that matter?' Kagome was interrupted when Ryu arrived with the sundaes.

Kagome helped him pass them out. Once everyone got their sundae, they dug in. Shippo decided to race his dad to see who could eat theirs the fastest without getting a headache. Unfortunately, Ryu started off wrong and ended up getting an ice cream headache on the 5th spoonful.

"Mnnh, Ow. Ow. Ow!" Ryu's loud moans of pain started drawing attention. Kagome grabbed his head and used her thumbs to massage his temples.

"See this is what you get!" Ryu pouted, looking like a child being scolded.

Rin and Shippo both were giggling.

"I guess that means I win and so I should get a prize." Shippo chortled.

"What kind of prize did you have in mind?" Ryu asked looking at Shippo suspiciously.

"My request is that you and Kagome have to take us to the park after we finish our ice cream." Shippo said, confidently.

"Wait a Second! How did I get brought into this?" Kagome asked.

"Well, your Rin's mother. You have to go!" Shippo said a smile.

'Huh…smart kid' Kagome thought, 'definitely Ryu's boy.' She turned to look at Ryu, who was still whimpering from the headache.

"Well, Ryu. What do you think?"

"We have no choice in the matter. He won fair and square."

"Well, I guess that means to the park we go!"

The children shouted happily. Kagome and Ryu finished their sundaes before getting up and throwing away their trash. The children followed their example. After waving good-bye to Kaede, they decided to walk to the park.

"Traffic just seems so congested, today!"

"Let me guess. You got caught in that traffic jam, didn't you?" He asked amusement showing in his eyes.

"It is not funny!" Kagome said, a little ill.

"You have no sense of direction. That my dear is what I find funny."

They continued their walk to the park. Upon seeing the archway entrance, the kids took off.

"You guys! Don't go too far. Stay where we can see you!"

"Okay!" They both shouted.

Ryu and Kagome found a bench to sit on while they watched their children.

"He is so adorable. I can't imagine why Kari would want to leave him." Kagome stated turning to Ryu. He looked deep in thought about she said.

"I beginning to think Kari didn't give a damn about Shippo." The way he said her name mad Kagome realize there was more going on then she originally thought.

"What would make you say that?" Kagome was curious, but she didn't want to seem noisy.

"You want to know what happened, don't you?" He asked.

"Well, it's a start…"

"I came home one day to have lunch with Kari and Shippo. I heard moaning and groaning, so I went to check it out. I found her with another man in one of the guest rooms, which would explain why she was always having them cleaned when no one was living in them. I kicked her out, immediately. Then I found out as well, that she would lock Shippo in his room, while she- while she had the men over."

"Wasn't there anybody else in the house?" Kagome asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, but she had the locks on Shippo's door changed so it could be locked from the outside, instead. I never knew about it because she paid for the charge personally. She was the only on with the key to the door. She threatened the staff with their jobs if they said anything. Plus, she threatened to beat Shippo if he told me what was going on. So, I never knew until I caught her. From there, I filed for divorce. She did not want to. She wanted to keep her moneymaker, but studying law helped me out a lot. I did not have to pay a dime to her, plus I got full custody of Shippo.

"Wow. She better hope I don't see her again." Kagome's eye had darkened in anger. "She hasn't tried to talk to you sense, has she?"

"One time, but she was asking for money. Apparently, her current boy toy dropped her when our divorce went public."

"Poor thing." Kagome stated sarcastically.

"Well, I and Shippo are better off. But sometimes I can't help but believe he needs a mother, a real mother."

"I wish I could do something for him." He glanced at Kagome to see her expression. Ryu thought it was best to change the subject.

"So, how's your married life." Ryu asked

"Hn"

"That bad, huh?"

"No, but it is about to get bad. I have been married five years and the first three years were great. We had Rin. Sesshomaru was always there to help and never had a problem to leave work to come home and help me. But, that all changed when his father retired and he took over. Now, he's hardly ever home and always on business trips. It's just tiring." Kagome sighed.

"Have you talked to him?" he asked

"Yeah, but it ended in an argument. He is too arrogant. He won't listen. He is missing two years of his child's life and our marriage. I don't even think we have been alone in the last two years. Sex is quick but never fulfilling. I don't even remember the last session we had." She took a deep breath, "and you know what? Rin thinks she is the cause of his absence."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because at her last two birthdays, he never stayed."

"That disappointing." Ryu frowned, 'What kind of father is this to not stay at his own daughter's party?'

"Very disappointing. But I'm not doing this anymore. Rin's fifth birthday is next Saturday. He's leaving this Friday on a business trip that is suppose to last a week, if all goes well. So according to his schedule, he'll be back by next Friday. But, they never get anything done on time and if that's the case he'll be delayed another four days."

"So, he'll miss Rin's party if he's delayed."

"Correct. Ryu, I made him a promise that if he doesn't make it, we won't be there when he does get home. Rin is five years old. She needs a dependable father. Yes, he provides for her physically, but emotionally she's hurting. She wants her father. He's a workaholic. She doesn't deserve this and I'm not going to let her go through it. So, come Friday, it's up to him. If he goes, he better be back before Saturday or the only thing that will be waiting for him will be divorce papers."

"You know, Kagome. I'm here for you now. I'll help with the papers if you need it. Just know what you're doing before you take this step."

"I know." Ryu glanced at Kagome, to see her determination shining in her eyes.

"How about we return to the house? I think we've abandoned mother long enough." Rye stated, laughing.

"Yeah, maybe we have. This reminds me of the time you took me to my first college party." Kagome said, staring at him.

"Yep, that also reminds me of the time your mother found out I took you there. She cussed me out!"

"That was the first time I heard my mother curse. It was so funny. Well, you know, until she turned on me." Kagome said irritated all of the sudden, " And you! You eased yourself out the door, leaving me with her! I never forgot that!"

Ryu laughed. "Oh come on! What was I supposed to do? At that point, it was every man for themselves. You know how your mother is."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed agreeing with him. "Oh well. Shippo, Rin, it's time to go!"

"Coming!" They both ran towards Kagome.

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Can Shippo come to my house on my birthday? Pweas?" Giving her award-winning puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, if it's okay with Ryu."

"I don't mind," 'It will just gives me one more reason to see you again.' Not voicing that thought, he motioned for them to start moving.

"Kagome, why don't we pick up your mother and go out to dinner? My treat."

"Well, I don't know." Kagome looked skeptical. To outsiders, it would appear that she was dating Ryu and didn't want to send the wrong image. Plus the paparazzi are like vultures. They see the wife of Sesshomaru out with another guy they'd slap it on the front page of every magazine and newspaper.

"Please, mommy?" Rin and Shippo both stared at her, waiting for her answer. Kagome turned to Ryu.

"Please mommy?" Ryu repeated playfully.

"Alright! Let's head back." The kids cheered. Ryu held out his arm for her. She looked at the arm then at Ryu. Kagome gently took his arm and they headed back to grandma's house.

Please read and review!

Thanx!


	8. Realization

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru but a girl can dream can't she.

Well, since you people have been so nice with your reviews, I have decide to dish out another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Realization

Sesshomaru's day was completely unfruitful. His mind couldn't stay focused. It came to the point that he was often just sitting there thinking. His mind couldn't stop replaying the fight he had with Kagome. He just about spent his whole work day contemplating their 5 years of their marriage.

What he thought was an empty threat was turning into something real. 'I have never known her to make empty threats.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'This is serious. Where did we go wrong? Or maybe the question is: where did _I_ go wrong?'

At the beginning everything had been good, great. Dating had been a near blissful happiness culminating in what he remembered of when he proposed to her.

_They had just left her favorite Italian restaurant and decided to take a walk in the local park. The sky was clear. The stars sparkled brightly, lighting the sky with a graceful radiance. _

He glanced at Kagome while they stood on a small bridge overlooking a koi pond. The moonlight reflecting off her silky soft skin bounced off her in rays of luminosity. Kagome was leaning on the bridge, just seeming happy to be there.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her head in question.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm not one for many words, but I want you to know that…I .." he trailed off.

"You…" Kagome encouraged.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled, her eyes shining happily with unshed tears.

"With that said, will you marry me?" With slight abruptness he pulled a black velvet jewelry box from his pocket. He opened it with some anxiety to show her the ring within. He didn't look down at the ring, only at her face as she stared down at the large diamond set in a platinum band surround by sapphires, gems he knew would match her eyes perfectly.

Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me to give to some one that I would care for. I got it resized for you."

"I don't know what to say."

He stepped up to her, taking his hand and gently caressed her face pulling her chin up 'til their eyes met.

"Say yes." He whispered, pulling her face forward.

"Yes." Just after her response, their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss, each of them warmed by the love in the other's embrace.

After that everything seemed to be smooth sailing. Six months later they were happily married. The wedding had been a big affair. Their engagement was kept relatively secret so as to limit publicity. Those who received the invites were give explicit instructions to keep all information regarding location and RSVPS quiet. It wasn't until the day of that word spread like wildfire the son of Moonlight Inc. was tying the knot. It became the topic of discussion for the next few days. But they did not allow the spotlight to ruin the martial bliss.

He just couldn't understand where everything went wrong. The first two years of marriage had been wonderful.

But now that he thought about it, he remembered the promise he made when Rin was 2.

_"Kagome, __t__his Sesshoumaru promises that I will always have time for you and Rin. You two come first."  
_

Kagome had been worried that his new position would take him away from his family and it seemed she was right.

His eyes widened in grudging realization.

_"Your neglecting your duties as a husband and a father."_

When was the last time he hat sat at the table with his family and talked to Rin about her day? When had he last cared to ask Kagome about her's? When was the last time they went on a family vacation together, had they ever went on one? When was the last time he made love to his wife? Condemning question after condemning realization went through his head.

_'Rin needs a father. Someone she can depend on. Where have you been?'_

He remembered that statement when he forgot to pick Rin up from daycare a few months back. 'What kind of father am I to forget my own child?' Sesshomaru sighed. He had to make a decision and though he hated to admit it, he needed advice and he knew where to get it too.

Getting up he decided to pack his things grabbing some papers to work at home. He was ahead anyway. Walking out he called his driver and making sure to inform his secretary of his leaving and take messages until his return.

Walking to the elevator, he put on his game face. 'Yes, it is time for a change.' In the privacy of the elevator he allowed a small smile to appear.

Lately, his beast had been restless, never seeming to remain still or quiet, always whining. Well, he decided it was his need to be near his wife and pup. 'But first things first, it's time to pay a visit to my father.' He thought, walking out of the elevator and out the building to the limo waiting.

'Oh Lord, I am asking my father for advice. Oh how the mighty have fallen.'

A short order giving the driver directions later, he was off.

It was around 7:00 pm, when Kagome returned home from dinner. But she wasn't alone. She had invited Ryu and Shippo to follow her home for tea after they dropped her mother home.

They, all too eagerly accepted the invitation. Ryu was eager to see where Kagome lived and Shippo wanted to spend more time with Rin.

"Why don't you guys have a seat in the living room? Rin, can you lead them there?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, mommy!" Rin answered enthusiastically.

Turning on her foot, she headed to the kitchen. She went to pull out her utensils from under her island cabinets and rose up only to bump into Ryu. She screeched, raising a hand to her chest. "Damn it, don't scare me like that!" Kagome yelled.

"Tsk,Tsk, Kagome. I don't ever remember you having such a dirty mouth." Ryu wagged his finger in front of Kagome's face. She playfully stuck her tongue at her and continued to off water to the pot for their tea.

"So, where's lover boy?" Ryu ask looking around the kitchen. 'Damn, this kitchen's big.'

"I'm assuming you're talking about Sesshomaru. Knowing him, he is probably still at work." Sighing, Kagome went to the cabinets to grab some tealeaves.

Heading to the table, she began to work. Ryu was walking around the kitchen being noisy. Opening a door on the far side of the kitchen, he gasped. He was flabbergasted. He has never seen so many cars in one garage.

Kagome came over to see what had him so shocked. Glancing over his shoulder, she realized he must have been shocked about the twelve cars.

"Wow! This is amazing. He must be loaded."

"Well, all these cars are his. Some of them he got as graduation gifts and each year he trades them in for the updated models of the car. He even has some sports bikes at his father's home and three more cars at his mountain home. The black Escalade is mine and so is the Lexus. He usually uses his limo, we only use the cars for non-business purposes."

"He treats you well, doesn't he?"

"I guess." Kagome sighed again

Kagome headed back to the kitchen to remove the water from the stove. She glanced up through the kitchen window in time to see the headlight of her husband's limo.

Sesshomaru was home.

Here is comes! The long awaited confrontation.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Read and Review.


	9. Sesshoumaru vs Ryu

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of them.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I'm review my past chapters and beta-ing myself. Plus I through out my back so that slowed process a bit. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Sesshomaru vs. Ryu

Two hours ago….

Sesshomaru was a little anxious about what he was doing. Something he had never felt before. He rarely had to ask for anything, let alone advice. He was entering uncharted territory and he did not like it. He like being in control, but he felt that it was necessary now more than ever to release said control for the moment. He felt resigned at this time, though, because as much as he hated to admit it, his earlier recollections had finally showed him how wrong he'd been and made him realize how important his family was to him. There was nothing more important than his family. He had allowed his priorities to be misguided and he could end up losing the people that meant more to him than the air he breathes.

He was done being wrong, he could not and would not loose them.

'If that means that I have to swallow my pride and speak with my father about this then so be it.'

Sesshomaru was determined to survive this with as much of his dignity as possible intact.

Pulling up to the mansion gate, he steeled his resolve. The limo began to pull to a stop at the front steps. The driver then got out and went around the other side to open the door for him.

"Jaken, be back within 45 minutes." Sesshoumaru realized this could possibly take longer, but Jaken could wait. He could not.

"Yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru began his accent to the engraved door. It was similar to his study door but painted a pale white color. Grabbing the doorknocker he banged it three times.

He didn't have to wait long before a man tall and muscular answered the door. He looked similar to himself but he kept his hair in a high ponytail and his facial features held jagged stripes with the same blue cresent moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru's father looked at him curiously.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, son?"

"Father, I wish to speak with you about some matters."

Inutaisho was surprised for a moment, "Is that so? Well then, come in. I don't know why this surprised me. You only seem to visit when you want or need something. But anyway, what can I do for you?"

Inutaisho stepped aside letting Sesshomaru in and shutting the door behind him. He then led him to the living room. Instead of sitting down, both of them headed to the bar on the far side of the room. Sesshomaru took a seat on the barstool reaching for the jar of brandy. Pouring himself a shot, he downed it before turning to his father, who had taken the seat beside him. He waited for the brandy to take affect before saying anything.

"I need your advice about some family issues." He started but was interrupted by his father's raised hand to stop him.

"Let me guess, you having domestic problems." Inutaisho stated with knowing eyes.

"Hai." Sesshomaru suspiciously turned questioning eyes to his father. Inutaisho recognizing that look decided to explain.

"Well, son, I only guess but common sense told me because I heard you were constantly at the office, only seemed to leave for sleep and you would be back after six hours." He stared at Sesshomaru a little bit before continuing. "I figured knowing what type of woman my daughter in law is, has a problem with it, right?

"She threaten to leave me if I miss our daughter's birthday."

"Really now. Well, I'm not surprised."

"Father, how did you do it? Even you were married when you started this business, but you still managed to be there for us. It seems that I'm always busy and can never find time to do anything but work."

He looked indifferent but his eyes told a different story. He was frustrated because he couldn't separate his priorities.

Inutaisho stared at his son in understanding. He also had to struggle with his priorities before he could continue his profession successfully and with is family still intact.

"Well, you have to remember that your family always comes first. Your work and dedication should all come down to being for them and their well-being. But that also means that you need to be there."

"My schedule won't allow it."

"Son, you are the owner and CEO of that company. You can make you own schedule. It's you who has to make the adjustment or you'll lose that beautiful woman and your daughter." Inutaisho put a hand of Sesshomaru's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Talk with Kagome and let her know how you feel. Have you ever thought of that?"

Sesshomaru's silence reined giving Inutaisho a pretty good answer to his question.

"Sesshomaru, I love you but sometimes I fell I trained you too well. This is the time when you need to be straightforward with your wife. You keep your emotions bottled up in a situation like this. You need to let her know how you feel because if you don't you're only going to bring problems to yourself."

Sesshomaru sighed.

Inutaisho, seeing he was getting through to him, decided to give his son a further push in the right direction.

"Son, I'm going to help you out. This business trip, you are going to send a representative. I'll be the representative. For your child's birthday you're going to be there, but you're also going to go on a vacation afterwards. This week you spend time with your daughter and become reacquainted with your family. The week after Rin's birthday, you and Kagome will go on vacation so you both can get personally 'reacquainted', if you know what I mean." Inutaisho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked, chuckling lightly at his father's suggestion. While not the solution he had in mind, the idea was not completely unwelcomed. All in all, it was time to step it up a bit. For his family, he would do this. "Thank you, father."

"Don't mention it." Inutaisho nervously looked around but reiterating, "No really, don't mention it. If your mother found out I was getting involved in business affairs again, she would skewer me! You know how long she's tried to get me to retire. Now she hardly lets me work."

"Where is mother, anyway?"

"Visiting you aunt in Okinawa. Anyway, this is only temporary. You need to balance out your priorities. Okay?"

He nodded. Not but five minutes later the doorbell rang signaling Jaken's return. Getting up, Sesshomaru shook his father's hand in departure. Inutaisho promised to stop by the office to pick up the necessary materials for the trip.

With that, he walked out the door.

Now...

Sesshoumaru was about to pull up into his home. What his father had said to him still bounced about his mind.

'This could be just what we need.'  
_~Get mate back~_  
'Yes, we will try to get back in her favor.'  
_~Spend time with mate~_  
'hopefully soon.'

His beast was excited.

Just after his response, he realized they were pulling up to the front door.

As he was getting out of the limo, he felt it. There were two youkai present in his home and from the auras they were both males.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Two males were trespassing on his territory.

He rushed up the stairs and through the front door. Barely stopping to remove his shoes and jacket, he silently walked toward the kitchen where he heard laughing.

Turning to the entrance, he stopped. The male he sensed earlier was a kitsune about his height with long orange hair. In another situation, the fox may have met Sesshomaru's approval, now though, crowded far too close to his wife, the fox treading dangerous waters. He began to growl. It echoed throughout the kitchen startling both occupants apart.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome was surprised to see him home early.

Ryu seemed to not be affected by the growl and started one of his own.

Their eyes met.

The challenge was set. Sesshoumaru did not know who the youkai was but he was no welcome. He just got the motivation needed to set things straight and was not about let another youkai move in on his wife. Not now, not ever.

Ryu was practically seething inside. 'This is the husband who has been neglecting them. He does not deserve her and I am going to make sure he understands that. If he considers me a threat let him.'

Kagome looked between both of them. "Sesshomaru, I would like to introduce you to a _friend _of mine. Ryu this is my husband Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, Ryu." Kagome had made sure to put stress on the word friend. She wasn't an idiot; Sesshomaru was possessive, jealous and already clearly despised Ryu.

Ryu nodded. Sesshomaru just continued to glare.

"We were just about to have some tea. Would yo-," kagome was cut off when a black and blue blur darted for Sesshomaru's leg.

"Daddy!" Rin attached herself to his leg, smiling brightly up at him.

"Hello, there Rin. How are you?" Sesshomaru replied with a small smile.

If Kagome hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. He actually smiled and in from of guess, no less. She was floored. Kagome zoomed in on his face hoping to caught whatever emotions he presented as if it would explain his sudden change.

'Something has changed,' Kagome thought. 'The question now is: It a good thing or bad.' Whatever it was, Kagome was going to have to watch it closely because this Sesshoumaru seem a little unpredictable and that was not exactly a good thing when dealing with a youkai of Sesshoumaru's caliber.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted hearing Rin introduce Shippo. She saw Sesshomaru nod at him before turning his gaze back to rest, heavy with suspicion and anger, on Shippo's father.

Seeing the look Sesshomaru was giving Ryu, Kagome thought it best to get the children out of the kitchen.

"Hey, kids, how about you guys watch a movie."

"Yeah!" Rin and Shippo shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.

Kagome went to set up a pallet in the living room in front of the TV before leading them to the kitchen. Giving them each some cookies, she, with the tea in hand, lead them to the living room.

While Kagome was taking care of the children, Sesshomaru broke the kitchen's strained silence.

"You're trespassing on my property." He glared eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was invited." Ryu stood his ground.

"Stay away from my wife. You will not take her away from me." He growled out.

"According to Kagome, she won't be yours for long. It seems you can't take care of your family duties, or your husbandly duties to you wife." Ryu smirked, knowing he was ticking off the Inuyoukai.

"You know nothing…" He growled.

"I know you're a piss poor father." Ryu realized all too late that he'd pushed the youkai too far. As soon as the words left his mouth the kitsune was slammed into the wall behind him. Ryu opened his eyes to see a pair of menacing, crimson eyes staring back at him.

"You know absolutely nothing about me!" Sesshomaru growled deeply.

Ryu couldn't breathe. He began to claw at Sesshomaru's hands.

This is the scene that greeted Kagome on her return to the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru!" She raced towards him determined to stop him. "Sessho, please let him go." He turned his eyes to look at her. Sniffing slightly, him crimson eyes began to recede back to their normal, warn golden color. He, hesitantly, let go of Ryu neck, dropping him to the floor, chastising himself for losing control as easily as he had the entire time.

Kagome rushed for Ryu, checking to see if he was okay. She helped him up, making sure he was steady before letting him go. She then turned to Sesshomaru.

"What is your problem? You can't just attack my friends like that! I can't believe you would do this. I will-" Kagome shouted.

Once Ryu was able to breathe straight again, he calmed Kagome down. "Its okay, Kags. I provoked the attack so don't be mad. But listen I got to go. I have to be at the office tomorrow, real early."

Calling out for Shippo, Ryu hugged Kagome and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. "I'll call so we can get together again. The kids will want to play again."

"Sure."

Ryu nodded before turning to Sesshomaru.

"It was nice meeting you, finally. Hope we can talk again soon." Sesshomaru just glared, growling menacingly.

Once Shippo arrived, he said goodbye to everyone. Kagome escorted them to the door making sure they were in the car before closing the door.

Rin was standing by the stairs waiting for Kagome. She already knew it was bedtime.

Kagome, seeing this, sent Rin to prepare for bed and she would tuck her in. Once Rin was up stairs, she turned back toward the kitchen to see Sesshomaru sitting on island stool.

"Sesshomaru, don't attack my friends. I haven't seen him in seven years and you scared him away! I can't believe you did that. I don't care what he said that was totally uncalled for."

"I apologize." There he said it.

"And another thing, why is it that…." Kagome stuttered. "Did you just apologize?"

He nodded.

Kagome was shocked. He just apologized. For one moment, Kagome thought she imagined it. But then she heard it and he agreed that he said it so it must be true. Kagome did something she had not done it a while. She truly looked a Sesshoumaru and what she saw she wasn't sure was good or bad but she was concerned.

"Sessho, are you okay?" Kagome was a little worried now.

_'Let her know who you feel' _Recollecting what was said by his father, Sesshoumaru mad the first step to recovering his family. He told her the true.

"Honestly, Kagome, no and I feel like we have much to discuss."

"About what?"

"Us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-%*%*^(^#^^(-~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there you have it.

Read and Review!


	10. Telling Truths

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 10: Telling truths

Kagome went to sit beside Sesshomaru, turning to face him. She was determined to hear this; she was well aware that it would have something to do with their latest argument. Kagome could not lie to herself and was forced to admit: she was afraid.

'What if he's decided to just give up on this whole thing? What if he doesn't want to change? It would be my fault. Wouldn't it? Have I been pushing him too far?'

With all these thoughts in mind, she began to worry and fidget where she sat. She hoped he wouldn't notice. He'd know then that she was afraid of their conversation.

Sesshomaru noticed. He could always tell by looking in her eyes, just what she was feeling. He could see her fidgeting; her eyes lowed to the ground. It would seem she was doing everything she could to not stare him in the face and he could understand. He didn't want to see the pain and fear he knew she was feeling, but needed to get this underway. He reached his hand out to grasp her chin, lifting her head up until their eyes met.

"I don't want you to feel nervous." He started, making sure he still had her attention. "I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have attack you like that. It was difficult to listen to your accusations especially when you were correct. I needed to get my priorities in line. I never knew how wrong I could possibly be until now. I love you. I love our family and I don't want that taken away from me."

Sesshomaru let down his barriers. For this moment, knowing all that rested on it, he let his mask fall and let his innermost emotions shine through on his angled face. Pain, hope, and more were plainly written in his face. And for the first time ever, the ever brave and stoic Sesshomaru looked afraid.

Kagome was at a loss for words. She did not know how to respond to it at first. She was not used to an open attitude from him. Not sure how to continue, she went with the first thing that went through her mind, the same argument she always made.

"Sessho, if you care about us so much, why are you hardly home? We are your family, and yet work seems to call you more sweetly than I ever could. We miss you; if you're willing we want you back." Kagome leaned over to peck him on the lips before getting up. "It is up to you to choose which one means the most to you."

Kagome began to walk out of the kitchen, but before she could exit, Sesshomaru grasped her wrist gently, but firm enough to stop her.

"I have made my decision." Sesshomaru got up and moved to stand close in front of her. "I will change. I don't want to lose you." Kagome's eyes shined with unshed tears and hope. He really didn't want them to go. Being overwhelmed with emotion, Kagome began to cry.

Without a second hesitation, she enveloped him in a hug and gently kissed his lips. "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her close. "And I you." He kissed her with all his pent up passion, letting her know how much he had missed this, their closeness. Then Kagome gasped under the sensual assault and Sesshomaru took advantage slipping his tongue into her hot, moist cavern. He moaned at the taste of her.

'Too long,' he thought as he pulled her even closer, molding her body to his. Sesshomaru groaned into the kiss, Kagome moaned in turn, both voicing their want and need of the other.

Sesshomaru's kiss began to detour from her mouth down her cheeks to her neck, near her pulse, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. Kagome moved her head to the side, giving him more access.

"Mmm..Sessho...more please." Kagome moaned and was about to take it further-

"Mommy?" Rin curious voice echoed in the kitchen causing her parents to freeze in their actions.

They didn't know what to do.

"Daddy, why are you eating mommy?"

Kagome blushed with embarrassment. 'Great! How do you explain this to your 4 year old daughter?' she inwardly groaned.

They broke apart, straightening their clothes before focusing their attention on their daughter, who was standing in the kitchen doorway in her favorite 'Hello Kitty' pajama set, complete with fluffy slippers.

"Umm," Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who was as calm as ever. She cursed him for his lack of embarrassment, failing to see as she turned to address her daughter, the slight pinkish glow that graced his cheeks.

"No sweetheart. Your father was not eating me."

"Then, what was he doing?" Rin tipped her head adorably to the side in question.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru for help. The only response she received was a lifted eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes as if to threaten him. After a good 30 seconds, Sesshomaru sighed and turned to Rin, gaining her attention.

"I was showing you mother affection." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rin's cute reply, "affe-shon?"

He chuckled. "Affec-tion. It like showing some one you care about them."

Kagome decide to join in the conversation.  
"Yes, Rin, like when I kiss you on the cheek. I'm showing you affection."

"Which means you care about me."

"Yep. Now, to bed with you. Come on." Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and left up the stairs, leaving Sesshomaru to stare after them.

'Was I really willing to lose my family because of my work?'

For the first time in two years, he felt truly relaxed in his home, with his family. Nothing and no one was going to take that away from him. That includes his wife's 'friend', Ryu, most definitely not Ryu.

'And I will make that known to him the next time I see him.' Sesshomaru promised himself and the empty air of the living room. Then he turned to the stairs and followed his wife and child.

Thank you for reading. And a special thank you to:

my3rdeyes

XxSoliexHiddenxX

tenko12

SexyDemonGirl5000

For their enthusiastic and informative reviews. I'm glad you like my story as well as everyone else. Please continue to keep these reviews coming!

Thank you.


	11. Moonlight Sonata

**Home's Despair by ****Demon'smoonlightlover**

Disclaimer: me no own

Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is a turning point.

Enjoy! :3

Chapter 11: Moonlight Sonata

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs, following Kagome and Rin to her bedroom. He stood at the doorway watching the tender scene play out between mother and daughter.

"Come on, Rin. Get into bed." Kagome pulled back the covers, waiting for Rin to get settled in. Once Rin was situated, she put the cover on top of her making sure she was well covered. Kagome brushed Rin's hair back, gently caressing her face. Rin's brown eyes began to close, lashes brushing her cheeks in the appearance of sleep.

Kagome, thinking she was asleep, began to move towards the door only to be stopped by Rin's plaintive voice.

"Mommy, can you sing Rin a lullaby?"

Kagome smiled lovingly. "Which one do you want me to sing?"

"Washu's Lullaby."

"Why that one?" It wasn't that Kagome didn't know it for she bought Rin the soundtrack a while ago. The constant replay of the song even now still plays in her head. But she was curious.

Rin smiled before replying, "Cause I like the way you sing it mommy."

"Alright," Kagome walked back to the bed and sat on the edge.

Sesshomaru decided to move into the room and sat on the other side on Rin's bed. Rin turned her head to glance at him giving him her award-winning smile. He couldn't, nor did he want to, resist the twitch at the corner of his mouth and graced her with a small smile of his own.

Kagome watched her husband with her daughter for a moment, surprised by the smile he'd let return to his face. She shook her head slightly and looked back to Rin, starting to sing.  
_  
"April roses, tiny sparrows  
Comets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the myst'ry that is you  
When I see you little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten"  
_  
Kagome's voice was not the most beautiful in the world, in another setting it may not have been beautiful at all. Singing to her daughter though, the soft, tender words and gently lilting voice was precious.  
_  
"Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I am holding now  
From the sky and form the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see  
A greater universe than I do"_  
Rin's eyes began to drift close, her body falling into a peaceful slumber.  
_  
"When you wake up, I'll be waiting  
Eager for you smile  
You've had quite a journey, darling  
You should rest a while  
When you cry we still rejoice  
The hear your voice- oh yes, it true  
My sweet Washu  
Please understand how much we love you"_  
Kagome, realizing Rin's deep slumber, whispered the remaining lyrics.  
_  
"Sleep my baby, Sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born"  
_  
With the end of the song Kagome leaned slowly forward over her daughter, careful not to wake Rin she placed a light kiss on the girls brow. She watched Rin in silence for a moment before turning her attention to Sesshomaru on the other side of the bed.

"Sleep my baby, Sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born"

"Sleep my baby, Sleep my baby  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
The wondrous things you've seen  
More miraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born"

He, too, was staring at Rin. His eyes held a proud glow. His gaze was soft, yet strong in its obvious love. Realizing he had an audience, Sesshomaru turned his head to stare at Kagome. Kagome was not sure what to expect when he looked to her, she hadn't suspected to see what she did at all though. Passion and hungry fire blazed in Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes. Behind the fire of the lust though, she could plainly see the gentle, tender and all encompassing love for her.

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's face with as much intensity as he had been watching his daughter. He had just realized that the angel lying between them was his and their greatest achievement. The memories of all the passion that had gone into her creation, the nearly drugging kisses, the soft caresses, finally making Kagome his, all the remembered moments swamped his mind and sent his already smoldering passion into a raging inferno. An inferno that filled his blood with heat and centered in his groin.

He reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. Standing up, he walked around Rin's bed and led Kagome out of the room, making sure to shut the light off and left the door slightly cracked.

Sesshomaru led Kagome down the long hall to their bedroom. Tonight the bedroom was going to return to its state of sensual haven it had been two years ago. Kagome felt the same energy and shivered in anticipation. Her earlier desire had sparked and grown after seeing the heat in his gaze, her body responded to his need, becoming hers as well.

Sesshomaru reached the bedroom door and opened it, rushing inside pulling Kagome through the door behind him. The moment she was through the entrance he turned and pulled her into his embrace, pushing her roughly against the door, effectively closing it with a small thud neither noticed. Kagome mewled at the feeling as Sesshomaru snaked his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. Kagome moaned and opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his in a match of dominance.

Sesshomaru's arms shifted, grasping at her body and pulling her still closer, pushing himself into the cradle of her hips. He reached behind her, his hand trailing her slim back until reaching her rounded rear, he molded the rounded flesh lasciviously

Kagome moaned as he moved is hands down to the back of her thighs pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. Sesshomrau moved them away from the door and to the bed. He sat down letting her straddle his hips. Sesshomaru started to pull up her shirt leaving her bare to his hungry gaze but for her lace bra.

Kagome, powered by her want, tore his shirt open, attacking his chest. He groaned as his hand continued to caress her. Impatiently, his hands moved from her waist to her pants. Unbuttoned and unzipped, he pushed her off his lap until she was standing. He then pushed her pants down allowing his hands to follow and glide down her legs as well.

Holding on to his shoulders, she stepped out of her pants. Sesshomaru discarded his shirt.

Feeling bold, Kagome climbed between his thighs pushing him back until he lay on the bed.  
They're eyes made contact, both of them burning with lust and want. Their bodies were aching for satisfaction.

With reckless abandon, the rest of their clothes went flying. Ripping and tearing punctuated with gasps and moans sounded until they were both bare.

No words were spoken.

Kagome began to kiss Sesshomaru on the chest, working her way down. Nibbling and sucking on any skin available. The feel of his muscles clenching under her ministration, made her shudder with further want.

She finally reached her destination. Pausing at his engorged staff, Kagome looked up his body into his face.

The want for her was plain in his eyes, as was his anticipation for her next actions. Kagome ducked her head to take Sesshomaru into her mouth but stopped abruptly and looked back to his face again in shocked concern. Sesshomaru's hand had moved into her hair, his fingers twisted tightly into the locks. When she had tried to bend her head, he had not let her.

"Sessho?" she asked softly in bewilderment.

"Not tonight Kagome, I don't deserve that. This night should be for you," he said in a low sensual voice. Kagome's eyes widened and stayed that way as Sesshomaru's hands moved to frame her face and pull her gently up from her knees before pulling her to the bed and rolling her beneath him.

He began to nip at her neck, sucking hard and did not stop until he knew he'd left his mark on her soft skin. He kissed down to the valley between her breasts.

He began to nip at her neck, sucking hard. The possessive inuyoukai did not move until he knew he'd left his mark on her skin. He kissed down to the valley between her breasts.  
He turned to suck the left mound, taking the hardened peak into his mouth, suckling gently, massaging, and kneading the other one. Then he switched, giving the other one the same treatment. Kagome arched her back, moaning,

"Oh, I can't take this. Please Sessho!" She cried.

He continued his trek downward, stopping briefly to pay homage to her flat stomach. He moved down from her stomach until her reached her feminine heat. He licked his lips in anticipation.

He licked at her swollen lips, tasting her juices. Spreading her lips, he began to feast. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so good. Her taste was that of honey, sweet and succulent. He trailed his tongue along the outer edge of her clit before taking the engorged flesh into his mouth.

Kagome could not take it anymore. Her body was overheating with wanton lust. The way his tongue played her like a piano, knowing just what keys to push.

Sesshomaru continued his torment of Kagome, thrusting his tongue into her, mimicking the motions of sex. He felt her muscles contracting around his tongue, he nearly purred in pleasure at the rush of liquid heat from Kagome's center.

Kagome gasped at the sensation, it had been a long time since they had last experienced such closeness. She felt herself reaching that end as heat began to pool at the bottom of her stomach. Muscles clenching and tightening, Kagome let out a strangled cry of release.

Sesshomaru did purr in pleasure, making sure to eat every drop. Giving her one final lick he rose up and slid back up her shivering body that bore the sheen of perspiration. He gave her a lingering kiss before staring into her eyes. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she wanted.

Sesshomaru's head fell forward with a hiss of pleasure as he slowly began to ease into Kagome's tight body. "Thank you- for a- sec- ond chance," he murmured brokenly. He attempted to take things gentle and slow, fighting his need and his beast's instincts in order to try and show her how much she meant to him.

Kagome didn't want him to go so slowly or gently when her body screamed for rough completion though. She had not been separated from her husband in such a way for so long to want this to go slowly. Kagome stared at him with pleading eyes, reaching between them to grab his fully erect length before whispering on simple word. "Please."

Sesshomaru groaned and gnashed his teeth, his control broken. He pulled away and grasped her hips, flipping her onto her stomach and raising her rear up sharply so that she rested on her hands and knees and his thick erection pushed at her weeping entrance.

"Please, Sessho!" Needing no further encouragement, he thrust forward, filling her to the hilt.

"Ah, YES!" Kagome had forgotten how good sex felt and is seemed Sesshomaru was giving her a refresher course.

He began a slow, pace giving her time to adjust. He wanted her to beg for it and that she did.

"Harder, Sessho! Harder…Faster!"

He complied, pounding in her with reckless abandon.

"Oh yes, Yes…more!" She screamed.

His eyes crimson, his beast decided to come out and play, taking his speed to new heights.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She came with such force, that she collapsed on the bed. But he held her until he was done.

All she could do was hold on.

Sesshomaru was almost there. 'She is so tight,' he groaned his release, thrusting three more times before he too collapsed in the pleasure that was his release. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and evidenced of their previous escapade.

Being careful not to fall on her, Sesshomaru moved to her side, pulling gently out of her. He spooned Kagome against him, caressing her body gently. Pulling the cover over them, they snuggled together.

Still heavily breathing, Kagome turned to snuggle deeper into Sesshomaru's chest.

"That was great." Kagome whispered. "I missed this. Being together like we are now."

Sesshomaru nodded. "As did I." He nuzzled her neck.

"I love you." She whispered gently in a sleep haze.

Her responses was a gently, yet affectionate nuzzle to her neck. Kagome realizing that was his way of saying 'I love you, too', smiled.

Together, they slept with renewed strength, knowing that things would get better.

This is my first lemon I wrote 3 yrs ago. I didn't and don't have much experience in this area but I had some help at the time. I thought it was good for a first time.

The song, 'Washu's lullaby' I think it is so cute. When my sister had her baby, she used to play that song while she was in the womb and now when you sing it to her, she gets real quiet and listens or she'll try to sing it with you. IT is so cute!

Washu's lullaby is from Tenchi Muyo- which I don't own

Thank You all for the reviews. The response is very encouraging.

R&R


	12. Second Chances

**Home's Despair By: Demon'smoonlightlover**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha**

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter. My internet connection kept messing up and I am have more computer problems since my virus protection has expired so I am working on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to do some serious adjusting to the content to make it flow better and it makes a little more since.

Chapter 12: Second Chances

Waking up in your husband's arms should have felt like the average, everyday occurrence or would be for some women, but, to Kagome, it was the best place she'd been in a long time. Stirred awake by the dawning sun's rays, she tried to shift but the arms holding her tightened stopping all her movements.

Thoughts of the night before began to return, fighting through her sleepy haze. She sighed happily. They hadn't made love like that in a long time. The passion and need. The love; all of that just came rushing back to them. Kagome just couldn't believe this drastic change in Sesshoumaru. It was almost surreal, a dream that she hopefully would never wake up from. 'God, I hope it wasn't a dream.' Kagome, for a bit of reassurance, trailed her hand along the arm holding her tightly only to smile dreamily. He was really here with her!

Kagome pushed back against him, snuggling into his warmth, not fully ready to leave yet. She knew he wasn't still sleeping. The fact that he was currently nipping at her neck and his hands decided to be a little adventurous, told her that her husband was wide awake. She moaned as his left hand stopped to caress her breast through her nightgown while the other traveled the length of her torso hoping for a repeat of last night performance.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The door creaking open let the light from the hallway shine into the room. The timid voice continued.

"Mommy? Are you awake?" Rin began to enter the room, heading to the bed.

'Rats! Foiled again.' Both parents simultaneously sighed before turning to address their approaching daughter.

"Rin, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Kagome glanced at the clock on the dresser before continuing. "It's six thirty in the morning."

"Mommy, Rin had another one of those really bad nightmares about wolves chasing her." Rin's eyes shined with tears. Her cheeks were puffy and red. "Rin called for mommy and daddy but you never came." She began to cry.

Kagome began to feel guilty. 'Sesshomaru and I were so into it, we didn't hear her.'

Sesshomaru reached down the side of the bed, picking Rin up and placing her in between them. Kagome said a silent prayer of thanks that she and Sesshomaru had found time during the night to shower, well It didn't become much of a shower as they became intoxicated with one another. By the time they were able to pull away from each other, the water had turned cold. They finally were able to wash and clothe themselves. But Kagome was happy, nonetheless, for that when Sesshoumaru settled Rin between the both of them.

Kagome turned her body so she could wrap her arms around Rin, snuggling her close.

"Honey, Mommy and Daddy are sorry that we didn't hear you. Can you forgive us?" Kagome asked.

"Rin forgives you." Rin was silent for awhile before addressing her father. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have to leave again, daddy?" Rin asked in a sad voice. She knew around this time her father would be getting ready and she wouldn't see him anymore until later on in the day if at all. She no longer got her hopes up for having dinner with him. She learned from those disappointments earlier on. But Rin had also heard the argument that they'd had the other night about him going on the business trip to America. As much as Rin would love for her Daddy to be here for her birthday, she also knew of the greater possibility of his absence.

But maybe she could hope this time. For her mommy and daddy were still together and her daddy was still home.

Kagome stared at him in question. She, too, wanted to know what his decision was. Despite their night of reminiscing passions and whispered promises, there was still a hint of doubt in the sincerity of them. Yes, he had promised to change but would he really or was this just his way of shutting them up for a while? 'God, I hope not…' Kagome did not think she could handle anymore disappointments in this marriage.

Reading the emotion in her eyes, Sesshoumaru could see the doubt festering in Kagome's eyes and sought to deaden them before they damaged what little progress he made so far. He was so deluded in thinking that Kagome would forget these last two years of shame and despair, broken promises and broken hearts, be they Rin or Kagome's. But he be damn if let them continue. So with a strong mind and even determined heart, Sesshoumaru informed them of his decision. He lowered his mask of distant stoicism, dignity, as he'd learned, was no substitute for trust and love.

"No, Rin. I am not leaving. And I need to apologize for all those times that I did. I missed out on a lot with you and your mother. I know that there is nothing I can do to get those moments back but I will try not to miss anymore. I promise that is all going to change, that is if you give me a second chance?"

Rin stared at him in wonder of the situation. As much as wanted to believe her father she also remembered those times where her faith in those promises were misplaced. But she sincerely wanted to giver daddy a chance.

"Do you promise daddy? I don't want mommy hurt again and me either?"

Kagome gasped at her daughter's consideration of her feelings which just proved how observant her little girl was.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement while staring at Kagome.

"I promise I will do my best to make you and your mother happy again. I will be here for you both and there is nothing that will keep me away from either of you."

"Not work?"

"Not anything." The finality of the statement seemed to be enough for her.

Rin smiled throwing herself in her daddy's arms happy to have him back where he belonged.

"Rin has missed you daddy. Rin forgives you."

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her, savoring the feeling of truly hugging his daughter. Something he was shame to admit that he rarely did. As a matter of a fact, he didn't remember when, if ever, he'd hugged her in the last 2 years. Pat on the head maybe but hugged her? 'Was he truly that neglectful? To not even show some type of compassion for his own flesh and blood?'

Rin seemed to relax in his arms and began to drift back to sleep.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She had never seen him so open. 'Maybe he is changing.' She literally had to hold her tears back from sobbing. To see Sesshoumaru admit his wrong and seek forgiveness from the one person he has hurt the most besides her, was a tear jerker for her. She never thought he would do that. Just another sign of, hopefully, better times to come for their family.

With that thought in mind, Kagome scooted over to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around Rin so that her hand rested on Sesshomaru's hip. Sesshomaru pulled her closer. Feeling that she was safe and secure in her husband's embrace Kagome drifted back to sleep.

Sesshomaru, who wasn't that sleepy anymore, just sat there and watched. He felt complete.

Yes, a drastic change was on its way.

Kagome woke up again two hours later only to realize that she was the only one in the bed. Then she smelled it. Now, now by no means was she a demon but by all rights a miko. A miko with good senses and her nose was telling her that somebody had cooked her favorite western breakfast.

Her favorite breakfast in the world consisted of Triple blueberry pancakes, scrabbled cheese eggs, and bacon. Complete with toast and/or bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly. Completely illogical that she could know all of that upon waking, armed only with a small wafting of scent. Nevertheless, she knew. 'mama knows her food' Kagome giggled at her thoughts before making the effort to get up for her warm haven of comfort.

Sitting up in her bed she stretched and began her routine preparation for the day. Taking her shower, washing her hair, brushing her teeth.

After ten minutes of debating, she finally decided to wear her blue tank top and cargo capris. Glancing in the mirror for a once-over, she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, she stopped.

"Surprise!" Rin hopped up and down." Surprise!" Kagome found her standing near the island counter with her father looked like he was finishing up the last of the pancakes. She then walked around the corner through the door that lead to the dining room and gasped.

"What is all this about?" Kagome asked, truly surprised. Before her was a larger spread of her favorite American breakfast. Like she said before they had Triple blueberry pancakes, scrabbled cheese eggs, and bacon. Complete with toast and/or bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly. But that wasn't all. They also had steak, French toast and sausage. A pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice, freshly made coffee, and milk.

"I asked Daddy if we can make you a special breakfast to show that we love you." Rin said, hugging her legs. "and grandpa is on his way, too."

"Your father is coming?" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, who had just finished the last of the pancakes. His eyebrow twitched in irritation at the thought. "Why?"

"Hn." Was his short reply

"Oh wait, I know. Let me guess. He invited himself over and judging by your attitude, I think my guess it correct."

"Hn."

Kagome laughed before walking towards Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Well, all and all this was a very sweet thing you have done. Thank you." And she gave a sweet peck of the lips. Eyes shining with mirth she added, "I almost forgot you could cook."

Pulling her back into his arms, Sesshoumaru smirked. "Just one of the many talents I intend to remind you of."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Now, have a seat." With that, he turned her around before patting her bottom. Kagome giggled at his playfulness. It seemed she was getting her husband back after all. Rin, who had used her parents' distraction to vacate the kitchen, was already sitting in her chair staring at the lay of food in front of her.

Just as Kagome was about to sit down the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it." Kagome headed to the door and expecting it to be InuTashio, but was surprised to see someone she didn't want to ever see again.

"Kagura, what an unwanted surprise. What can i do for you?" Kagome couldn't stand this woman.

She was a stalker. Kagome became aware of her on her first date with Sesshoumaru. Kagura waltzed up to their table demanding the she (Kagome) remove her vile human self from her boyfriend. To say she was shocked would be an understatement for Sesshoumaru had already explained he was single. As a matter of a fact, he had made it perfectly clear why he had been single for so long. He didn't like fake women and was tired a dealing with tramps only after his title and money.

So you could imagine her surprise when this crazy hoe bag decided to actually pushed her out her seat claiming that Sesshoumaru was just using her to keep it warm. Before she could retaliate, oh yeah she was going to retaliate, Sesshoumaru already had her by her arm directing her to the exit and demanded that Security at the door keep her out. He then returned and helped her off the floor, making sure she was okay. Kagome was okay but she demanded an explanation. It was then he explained how he knew her. Kagura was at one point a perspective mate. She was the daughter of one of his father's business associates, who was hoping to get his daughter married into the family. He had made it clear that he was not interested in her after a few failed attempts to seduce him. But apparently she wouldn't take no for an answer. Since then she had been a pain in the ass. It had been told to her that a couple of months after they married, Kagura moved away and started traveling abroad. Not that she cared it had been five years since she had seen the bitch and that was fine with her. But unfortunately it looked like she was back in town.

Kagome huffed, irritated that her morning was about to turn sour. "Well, what do you want?"

Kagura glared at her, then rolling her eyes responded. "I'm here to see Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"That is none of your business, girl."

"Mommy, is grandpa here yet?" Rin squeezed herself between her mother's legs to peek out the door.

Kagura glared in disgust at Rin. 'He had a brat with her? No matter once I get him back she will be the first thing to go.'

"I didn't know my Sesshoumaru had a brat with you. An ugly little thing she is." Kagura turned nose up at her, "If Sesshoumaru and I ever had kids they would be beautiful. Not like this brat."

Kagome gasped, enraged at this…this…thing in front of her. Not only did just insult her child but she called her baby ugly! That is grounds for a beat down. Kagome heard sniffles coming from below and looked down to see her baby crying. Rin looked up at her with deep sapphire doe eyes. "Mommy is Rin really ugly?"

"No you are not and the person who has said such a thing will surely be in pain for saying such a lie." Kagome turned just in time to see Sesshoumaru walking briskly to the door, his face set in determination, his eye lit with rage.

'Oh god…he heard her.' Kagome thought smugly. Kagura was going to get it now.

Sesshoumaru stepped around Kagome, grabbing Rin and holding her to him. He then turned to the soon to be dead guest.

"What do you want bitch?" The way those words dripped form his mouth with malice made Kagura shiver in fear.

Straightening up, Kagura stared him, lust evident in her gaze. "I came to take my rightful place as your mate."

"You dare come to my home, insult my daughter and think for a second I want anything to do with you. If you do not remove yourself from my home immediately, there will be nothing left to identify your body. Of that, I promise." Sesshoumaru, then, turned to Kagome, "You will make sure she leaves while I do some damage control." And with that, he carried Rin back into the house all the while whispering to her how beautiful she was and how she was going to grow up to be as beautiful as her mother one day.

Although she hated being demanded to do stuff, Kagome didn't have a problem with this. She was going to enjoy this.

"You seeing my husband is my business, slut and if you ever insult my child again I will purify you slowly as I watch you die an agonizing and slow death. Of that, I also promise"

Kagura was seething. She was not about to let this human talk to her like that and decided she was going to knock her down a peg or two. "How dare you! I don't know what Sesshomaru sees in you. You're nothing but a flat-chested, shadow of a woman. You'll never measure up to my, or his, standard." Kagura's haughty attitude ground at Kagome's nerves.

"Obviously I do, he married me." Kagome smirked.

Kagura growled and then attempted to push through the door but greatly underestimated Kagome's strength because she was catapulted backwards by Kagome.

"Good-Bye." Kagome said smiling before slamming the door in Kagura's face. Unfortunately, her face was in the way, so that when Kagome slammed the door, it smacked her in the face causing her nose to bleed.

"Ouch! My nose! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!"

Turning around, she headed back to the kitchen, enjoying is a sort sick demented way Kagura cries of pain. 'That didn't make my day sour at all.'

Going straight to Rin, who was currently sitting on the island sipping orange juice, Kagome kiss her cheek. "Are you ok, baby?"

"Yes, mommy. Daddy made me feel better." Rin said, smiling brightly.

Kagome sighed in relief. She was afraid that Kagura harsh words would have a lasting effect if they were not swiftly corrected. "That's good. Don't ever believe that mean old witch. You are a very beautiful girl and we are proud to call you our daughter." Kagome picked her up of the island before heading toward the dining room. "Now, lets eat!"

Just then the door bell rang again.

Kagome, believing it was Kagura again, became irritated. Heading to the door, she slammed it open.

" Go away!" She shouted.

"But I didn't do anything, yet!"

Kagome eyes widen when she realized that it wasn't Kagura.

InuTashio looked on, obviously amused.

Kagome nervously laugh. "Sorry, Papa. I should have looked before I yelled at you."

He laughed. "I'm assuming you were expecting Kagura."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She was pulling out just as I turned the corner. I guessed she was looking for Sesshomaru."

"Yep." Kagome stepped aside to let him enter. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

He nodded. Inu sniffed. "Mmm… smells like my boy has been cooking. Has Sesshomaru told you the good news, yet?"

"What news?"

"Well, it seems he hasn't so I'm not going to say anything until he does."

Kagome pouted. "I hate when you do that because now I'm curious and Sesshoumaru is a hard rock to crack for information, which means I am going to have to wait."

The two entered the kitchen to a shouted greeting from Rin. "Grandpapa!"

InuTashio, laughing, picked Rin up before heading straight to the table. He settled into the chair and settled his granddaughter in his lap. He could feel his mouth salivating at the display in front of him. His son had really out done himself this time. Everything looked so yummy!

"Sesshomaru? I thought you would have already told you wife and child your plans for the next couple of weeks."

Sesshomaru glared at his father before turning to Kagome, who was looking suspiciously between the two.

"I had wanted it to be a surprise and I was waiting til after breakfast."

"What plans?" She asked.

"In light of the fact that i need to spend more time with my family, Father has decided go as my representative to the business trip to New York."

"Really?" Kagome and Rin were excited. This meant that he wouldn't miss Rin's birthday party.

He nodded and before he knew it, he was engulfed in the warmth of his family's embrace.

"That's great!" Kagome stated from his lap.

InuTashio decided to continue for him since he was preoccupied.

"That is not all. For the rest of the week he is banned from his work and the week after Rin's birthday, you and Sesshomaru will be taking a vacation, while me and your mother keep Rin. I got a call from you mother last night. She said was coming home Wednesday. How does that sound?"

Kagome got up and gave InuTashio a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, papa."

He smiled. "Don't mention it. I don't want my family to break up and sacrifices must be made in order to fix things. That is why I'll be taking over for Sesshomaru while this is going on."

Kagome laughed. "Your just doing that because your bored. Mama has had you relaxing the whole time you've been retired and you can't stand it."

He sighed. "You know me to well. I have to keep these old bones moving or I'll go insane."

Kagome realized that the food was getting cold. "Come on everyone. Lets eat before the food gets to cold. Well, talk about this a little more after breakfast"

Everyone settled down for a comfortable breakfast. The first family breakfast they've had in a long time.

That stupid error issue messed me up too. I would have had this up three days ago otherwise.

Well, you'll thats it. Until next time!

Don't forget to R&R.

Thank you for your support.


	13. Revelations

**Home's Despair By: Demon'smoonlightlover**

**Disclaimer**: No matter what, I can always dream, right?

Two in one day...I owe you for the delay.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: New Revelations

Kagome sighed. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. It hadn't felt this way in a long time.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru decided to take Rin anywhere she wanted for the day. It just so happened that Rin had been asking her to go the zoo this weekend. Sesshomaru agreed to take her after stopping by the company with his father to get the needed paper work for the business trip. Kagome had decided to stay home so that Sesshomaru could rebuild his bond with his daughter. She didn't expect them back until after three o'clock giving her plenty of time to herself. She had just got through making her favorite tea of green mint, and a large bowl of buttered popcorn.

She then popped in her favorite movie: "The Phantom of the Opera." Granted, she loved the movie, but she hated the ending. She wished Christen had chosen the Phantom instead. That is, if he hadn't died. I mean he deserved to be happy too, right?

Just as she was settling down, the doorbell rang. Frowning, she laid down her popcorn so she could answer the front door.

Opening the door, Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru was somewhat amazed.

As a child, he never experienced trips to zoos, or amusement parks like the kids today. Most of the trips he went on were to the mountain retreats or visiting family members. His father's schedule wouldn't allow such leisure, unless his mother begged him. So of course all of this was new to him.

He knew that zoos housed animals, but he had never seen so many animals in one place. Animals that he thought were only located in certain places on the planet. One eco-system housed lions, tigers, panthers, and other types of exotic cats. Another eco-system housed different birds and it went on and on. Not to mention how the zoo had managed to fit each and every eco-system simulation to match the animal's original home. It was all interesting to him and Rin seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Daddy, look! Polar bears," She giggled, "They look so fluffy!"

He chuckled. Yes, he had to admit. He was enjoying himself immensely.

"OH MY GOD! SANGO!"

The whole block probably heard her, but she didn't care. Kagome rushed forward, enveloping the girl in a hug.

"I can't believe it. I haven't heard from you in a while."

Said girl laughed before responding, "I missed you and everybody else. How are you doing?"

"Great! Come in." Once Sango was in, Kagome shut the door before leading her to the living room. Sitting down so they faced each other, Kagome started to conversation.

"So how are you? How was your trip?" Kagome was curious. Sango had been her friend since junior high. When they first met, they clicked and from that day on, they became inseparable until Kagome got married. It was four months after the wedding that Sango said she was going to travel for a while. They e-mailed from time to time, but Sango ceased replying seven months ago. Not knowing what to think, Kagome had been worried.

"Well, my trip was very good. I loved every minute of it. First, I went to Hawaii. I got to be part of an authentic luau. I then went to New York – I was there for about a year. I got a job at a local museum, The Smithsonian. From there, I went to London, England. They speak old English so it was funny listening to them speak. I'd be talking to one of them and just burst out laughing. They'd be looking at me like I was crazy. I went to Ireland and that's where I met Doug. Then…." Sango was interrupted.

"Doug?" Kagome wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"Yes, Doug. My husband." Sango said in a small voice, slightly hoping that Kagome didn't hear her. Unfortunately, Sango had no such luck.

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted. She was shocked. She never mentioned this to her in their e-mails. Kagome felt kind of upset. 'Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she call me or something?' Kagome didn't know how to react.

As if hearing her thoughtful questions, Sango explained.

"We didn't have a big wedding because I was still traveling. We decided to have a reception when I returned home. I didn't inform you because I didn't want you to come way out to Ireland for no reason."

"But it wouldn't have been a problem. You know that it would have meant the world to me. Besides, I'm a little more upset at the fact that you didn't tell me."

Kagome watched as Sango gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I didn't know how to tell you. You're like my sister and I didn't know if you would approve or not."

A silence stretched out between the two. Sango proceeded to bite her lip nervously as she uncomfortably fidgeted underneath Kagome's scrutinizing gaze and frown. Kagome leaned forward, reminding Sango of the "bad cop" in an interrogation room.

"So, where is this Doug?" Kagome finally asked in an inquisitive tone. Sango released a small sigh of relief.

"He had an interview today at a local law firm: Kazuma Law and Associates. They focus on corporate cases and such."

"Ryu owns that law firm." Kagome stated, surprised.

"Ryu…?" Sango asked in question, her eyebrows furrowing downward in conclusion. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know…? The guy from college I met at the ice cream parlor? The one I had a crush on for two years?" Kagome admitted in a small voice.

Sango's eyes widened in shock; yes, she remembered whom Kagome was talking about. She remembered how he and Kagome would spend almost every Saturday together. He was even her date for Senior Prom.

Kagome stared at Sango.

"You still don't remember him?"

Sango shook her head, "No, I remember him. It's just…I never knew you had a crush on him. I always thought of him as your big brother, if nothing else."

"Yeah, I had a crush on him, but he obviously didn't feel the same way because he got married and didn't contact me for seven years." Kagome admitted easily, until she reached the end. Her voice dripped sarcastically on "seven years," she was obviously still somewhat holding a grudge over that.

"So, what's he doing back here?" Sango asked her.

"Two reasons: one is that he owns that company and he moved his headquarters here so he could be in his home town. Two is that he just got out of a bad divorce and he wanted a change of scenery for his son." Kagome took a sip of tea, before realizing she forgot something. "I'm sorry, Sango. Did you want anything to drink?"

Sango shook her head for a negative.

"So, where does this put your relationship with Sesshomaru?"

"Sango, I love Sesshomaru. I wouldn't trade him for the world." Kagome told her firmly.

"That wasn't what you said seven months ago." Sango gave her a look that showed her doubt about the situation. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes trained on Sango's.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I talked just recently. He said he was going to get his priorities straight so that he could spend more time with his family. Besides, I've never stopped loving him, I just didn't like his work methods and where he placed his family values."

Sango sat back in the chair in thought. "So you have no feelings for Ryu?"

"Other than friendship, you mean? No, of course not!" Kagome laughed before stopping for a moment, a question finally coming to the surface, "Hey, how did you get here? I don't remember seeing your car."

"Doug dropped me off."

"Well, since you're here," Kagome smirked, "want to pig out on junk food and watch movies?"

Sango grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Kagome got up to go to the kitchen. She packed her arms with a bunch of chips, Debbie cakes, and a tub of strawberry chunk, cheesecake ice cream. She also grabbed some spoons. On her way back, the doorbell rung. Kagome stopped in her spot of walking out of the kitchen and to the living room, leaving her in the middle of the hallway. She turned towards the door and frowned.

"My god, that door is getting on my nerves!"

"Hey, do ya want me to get it?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head, piling all of the goodies into Sango's arms.

"No, I'll get it. I swear, every time I am about to do something, that damn bell rings."

"Hey, maybe you can be the first person to have a vibrating doorbell." Sango joked as she took the food to the living room. Kagome rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Yeah, I could see it now, 'Didn't you hear the doorbell?' 'Oh, I'm sorry. I must have had the bell set on vibrate.'"

They busted out laughing at the corny joke.

Quieting down, Kagome headed to the door. Opening it, she saw a deliveryman, who had an amused look on his face. Kagome, figuring he must have heard them, blushed in embarrassment.

"Here's your package, Mrs. Tai. I rang the doorbell, but I didn't know whether or not you'd hear it with it possibly being on "vibrate" and all." He smirked.

Kagome laughed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Well, it hasn't been installed yet, so I heard it. Thank you!"

He nodded, laughing as he walked away.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

Sango just laughed.

Sesshomaru and Rin were at the last exhibit, when he smelled an unwelcome visitor coming his way.

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

"I wish I could say the same." Sesshomaru retorted, expertly keeping his face emotionless. He turned to face Ryu. This was not what he needed today.

Rin, having spotted Shippo, dragged him off to the nearest wolf exhibit. Ryu walked forward until he stood beside Sesshomaru.

"I believe our children are quite smitten with one another." Ryu started. "I only wish we could draw from their example."

Sesshomaru glared. Okay it was time to set things straight.

"Stay away from my wife." There. Simple, sweet, and to the point. Unfortunately, Ryu obviously didn't understand when to leave matters alone.

"Can't do that." He stated, relishing in the way he noticed Sesshomaru stiffen in anger, "Kagome is my friend. That's enough reason for me to be around her, hoping to see that she is being treated right."

Sesshomaru turned until he was facing him. His eyes were narrowed in a strong, menacing glare.

"I warn you only once."

Ryu narrowed his eyes as he stubbornly retorted, refusing to back down, "And I'm telling you that my answer is still the same: no."

Sesshomaru's youkai began to rise. His eyes were slowly turning crimson. 'He is testing my patience.'

–Kill Him!- His beast growled angrily. Sesshomaru firmly clamped down on the last remains of his control.

'No, not while Rin is nearby.'

The thought of Rin helped to calm him down. He didn't want his already fragile connection with his daughter to be damaged by his thriving need to dismember this fox. His eyes flickered gold before returning back to normal. Glaring one more time at Ryu, he turned and walked away, but not before whispering, "This is far from over."

Ryu smirked.

Sesshomaru found Rin and Shippo near the seals.

"Rin, we're leaving."

Rin pouted before responding obediently, "Yes, Daddy." She noticed the tenseness of his body and realized something was bothering him and she didn't like that. Rin said bye to Shippo before sadly walking to her father's side. Sesshomaru, sensing her sadness, decided to amend that.

"We'll stop for ice cream on the way, home," he pacified her. He hid a smile when her depressed face turned to glowing with a bright, exciting smile yearning for the treat.

"Yay!" Rin shouted before grabbing her daddy's hand.

Both continued to the car. They couldn't wait to get home.

Here you go. I hope you enjoyed it.

R & R

Thank you!


	14. Understandings

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: Understandings

* * *

The drive home was comfortably silent except for the sounds of slurping sounds from the backseat, compliments of Rin and her Triple Chocolate Chip Ice Cream Cone. Sesshomaru did not seem to mind as long as the Ice cream stayed in her mouth, as he forewarned her of the consequences if any of that sticky cream should touch the custom leather seats of his 2008 Dodge Charger.

His thoughts once more turned to the conversation he had with his wife yesterday. He found himself thinking a lot about that today. He was serious this time that he wanted to fix the rift that had somehow interfered with his priorities. That meant that once he was back at work, he would have to arrange his schedule so that he could come home earlier in the afternoon so he could spend time with his wife and pup. He did not want anything to come between his family and himself again.

That meant, though, that he would have to take care of this new threat, Ryu.

Now, Sesshomaru rarely showed emotion. Years of training had taught him to keep his emotion concealed, hidden from his enemies both personal and professional. However, the mere thought of that demon sent Sesshomaru into a blood rage causing his youki to spike in defense.

Rin, who had long ago finished her ice cream, stared at her father in wonder. She remembered feeling the same spark of energy when her mommy and daddy had that fight after dinner two nights ago when they were fussing about his lack of attendance in their lives. It was big and almost suffocating. Rin whimpered in fear hoping to get him to calm down because he was starting to scare her.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his pup's whine, stating that she was afraid. 'I need to stop this. The last thing I need is for my pup to fear me.' He whine softly back in a calm and soothing manner as to calm her down before addressing her.

"I apologize, pup. I did not mean to scare you. Daddy's just a little upset."

Rin tipped her head in curiosity, "Upset about what Daddy? Did daddy and mommy have a fight again?" Rin stared at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. She never liked it when her parents fought. Her mommy would be real sad and depressed and daddy would leave for almost the whole day.

Sesshomaru collected his thoughts together before answering her.

"No, it wasn't with your mother. Do not worry." Rin, obviously satisfied with his answer, wiped her eyes and giving her daddy a big smile, turned her attention to the window watching the scenery fly by in wonderment.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her though the rear view mirror. It still amazed him how she could mirror her mother. By looking at her, he could tell he was going to have a rough time handling the boys who were going to 'try' and court her as if he would let that happen. He would kill them.

Turning his attention back to the front, he realized he would need to straighten out this Ryu issue with Kagome. That demon just did not sit well with him and he was not about let this person damage his already fragile relationship with Kagome. With his face set in determination, he sped home hoping to assure his conscience that Kagome was there waiting for his return.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were having a blast!

From popcorn fights to pillow fights (which were all started by Kagome, all because Sango said the Brad Pitt was ugly! Brad Pitt Ugly! Those words did not go in a sentence together, no way.) One of their pillow fights got so violent that one of the pillows busted on impact causing a flurry of white feathers to grace the surrounding area. All it took was a glance before they busted out laughing.

Grasping her sides, Kagome tried to gain some composure before speaking. "Listen we better clean this up before Sesshomaru has a fit."

Sango nodded humorously before getting up. She bent over picking up the popcorn bowl that had somehow ended up on top of the lamp. Sango briefly wondered why the lamp did not tip over from the weight.

Kagome straighten up her rumpled clothes before hurrying to the kitchen for the broom and dustpan. Bending over to grasp said object, she hurried back towards popcorn and feathered covered living room. Just as she was passing the garage door in the kitchen, she faintly her the dulling roar of her husband's Dodge Charger.

Kagome returned to the living room to inform Sango of her husband's arrival.

"Sango, Sesshomaru just drove up. We need to clean up this mess quick. I doubt he'll like the smell ofbutter in his couch."

Sango agreed.

Kagome went to get the broom and dustpan before starting on the floor. They were just finishing up as the sound of the door unlocking drifted to their ears. Sango hurriedly put the trash in the trashcan before turning to retreat only to come face to face or in her case face to chest with the man of the house.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled into the garage slowly before coming to a gentle stop. Rin had fallen asleep during the trip so he did not want to wake her. He turned the car off before stepping out of the car and grabbing Rin out of her car seat, he closed the door before turning around and heading towards the house. Sesshoumaru was not about half way up the garage steps before he felt the present of another in his home.

Walking faster to the door, he made sure Rin was secure in his arms in case of sudden danger. Opening the door quietly, he walked up behind a form that was bending over by the trashcan. Using his senses, he clearly deducted that in was a female human.

'Must be one of Kagome's friends,' He thought.

As the human rose up and turned, she almost ran into his chest but stopped suddenly in front of his imposing figure.

Sesshoumaru felt sort of a smug arrogance that he could incite such unstableness in a person. As he was about to speak he was interrupted by Kagome, who had just worked in the kitchen after hearing the door close.

"I'm finished San-n-g-o...oh! Hey, honey how was your day?" Kagome was taken by surprise at his sudden appearance. "You remember Sango, right?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose in question as he glanced in between the two women. Glancing at the unfamiliar women for a second, he could vaguely remember her face from one of their wedding pictures.

Sango, sensing the slight tension in the air, cleared her throat. She forgot how intimidating Sesshoumaru could be at close range; she did not know what to do.

Kagome was slightly nervous and she knew he could tell. It was not until a few moments ago that she noticed in the living room that one of the ceramic pots that Sesshoumaru had imported specifically from the Middle East had somehow managed to tip slightly and land on the wall. Of course the impact did not break it but...what was she to say about the piece that chipped off the smooth and fragile piece of art.

They might as well dig her grave now. The sudden quiet in the kitchen worked her nerve making her ring her fingers, uneasily.

Sango raised her hand as if to speak, when...

*Beep! Beep! Be-ep!*

Sango eyes widen in disbelief. She could not believe her luck. Doug had arrived. Oh yeah, she will have to reward him for his perfect timing. Hm...maybe I could do that special dance he likes tonight.' Sango, knocked out of her thoughts by a second round of honks, hastened her attempts to retreat.

"Well, it seems my husband is slightly impatient." Sango laughed nervously at the sudden cold, calculating stare directed in her direction by Sesshoumaru. Gradually, she began backing her way to the front door. Once the door was within sight, she quickly twisted to knob and hurriedly rushed out, while calling over her shoulder.

"Talk to you soon, Kagome. Nice seeing you again Sesshoumaru." With added adrenaline, Sango sprinted to the car making a haste escape from her 'doom'. Glancing at her husband, she noticed the inquisitive look directed at her. Shaking her head, Sango simply said, "I'll tell you later."

Obviously that was enough for him because he nodded "and" started their journey home. Sango could not help but feel somewhat bad for bailing out on Kagome. 'Oh, well, I'm sure she can handle herself. After all she has been married to him for five years now.' Sango sighed, feeling better of her earlier actions.

Kagome stared at the front door in disbelief. 'I cannot believe she left me to take the heat!' Kagome glared heatedly at the front, silently hoping that Sango would feel the heat of her anger. Kagome, realizing the pointlessness of it all, began to slowly turn around and face her doom.

She nervously made eye contact with Sesshoumaru, her body stiff and hesitant. Oh, she hoped he never notice it.

Sesshoumaru was unimpressed. He knew when she got nervous like that she did something he didn't like. So the question now was what.

"What did you do?" Simple question.

"Nothing." That would have been a simple answer. However, as you learn with time, nothing was simple when it came to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, seemingly bored. 'She did something, but right now I need to take care of something else'. Giving her one contemplative glance, he turned and continued his trek toward the stairs to lay Rin to bed.

Kagome realizing that he had let it go for now, sighed thankfully. Her eyes followed him as he headed towards the stairs. 'He must be putting Rin to bed. She must have had a busy day.' Deciding to wait for him downstairs, she began straightening to kitchen.

Sesshoumaru tucked Rin in after changing her into her pajamas and not once did she stir so deeply asleep you would think she were dead. Sesshoumaru, like every other parent, feeling slightly uncomfortable with said thoughts, glanced at Rin one more time for reassurance. Once satisfied, he rose to leave. Once he reached door he was halted by a sweet sounding, "Go' night daddy."

A small smile touched his lips. "Good night, pup."

With that, he walked out making sure to leave the door crack so as to not repeat yesterday's performance. He wanted to make sure that if his pup ever needed him that he would be able to hear her call. He headed back down stairs to confront his wife. This had to be taken care of now.

Kagome was just finishing the last of the dishes when she heard Sesshoumaru enter the kitchen. Turning around she went to embrace him. She nuzzled him in the neck, inhaling the wonderful male scent that permeated from his body. She felt his arm circle around her waist encasing her in a feeling of love and security. She released him back up to look him in the eye. It was then she noticed his thoughtful expression.

"Sesshoumaru, what is wrong?" To Kagome, Sesshoumaru seemed worried about something.

Sesshoumaru glance at her with a soft expression before doing something he would normally consider completely unrefined and improper. He sighed.

Now, Kagome knew something was wrong.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him to kitchen island chairs to sit. Once they were both seated, he started.

"I ran into your 'friend', Ryu, today." He said, watching her expression carefully.

Kagome eyes widen, with slight apprehension.

Yep, she remembered what happened the last time Ryu and he met. "Oh, lord. You didn't kill him did you?! Sesshoumaru you cannot go to jail! Please tell me you did not kill him! Oh god! Oh Go-.."

Sesshoumaru reached over grabbing Kagome by the back of her neck, yanking her forward to kiss her.

He slowly released to give her air.

'God, I love when he does that.' Kagome thought before getting herself together. Panting slightly,she glared at him in mock irritation as to not show that she actually enjoyed it.

"Humph, if you wanted me to shut up, you could have just asked." Kagome crossed her arms in slight irritation, but still slightly aroused.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Where's the fun in that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes before deciding to get back to the subject. "O-okay, so you saw Ryu and...?"

"We 'talked' about you. There is something about him that does not sit well with me."

Kagome glanced suspiciously at Sesshoumaru. "What are you trying say?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her before getting up. Back straight and face set in determination; Sesshoumaru said something that would set off a whole round of problems for their relationship.

"You are not to see Ryu anymore."

With that, he turned and walked out the kitchen, leaving Kagome staring after him mouth agape.

'He can't do that!' Kagome thought, angrily. 'Oh, no. this is not over.'

Kagome intently followed Sesshoumaru. She was getting to the bottom of this once and for all!

* * *

So, so sorry people. Life was calling and I had to answer. An arrangement of things are going on in my life. Mother has cancer, Full-time Job, Full-time Student all wrapped in a box with a pretty little bow. Yeah, so not much time for anything else. But I am trying to make time, so please bear with me.

I haven't forgotten you my fair readers. I'm working as hard as I can!

D-lover


	15. No means NO!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. You happy now?!

Chapter 15: No means NO!

By: D-lover02

* * *

_Kagome determinedly marched after him. _

'How dare he?!' Kagome was livid. He had no right to dictate whom she could and could not associate with, without just reason.

'I mean really just because he is wary of him, does not mean he is a threat.'

Kagome march up the stairs pausing at _Rin's _bedroom to check _on her_. After _confirming her welfare_, she continued to the bedroom. Reaching the door, Kagome took a deep breath before screwing her courage to the sticking point, and opened the door. She glanced around the room hoping to see a certain arrogant man present with the full intention of giving him a piece of her mind.

Kagome heard a dull hushing noise that sounded of running water.

'He's in the shower.' She thought. For some reason the mere presence of Sesshoumaru just seem to make the bedroom feel lively and warm.

Kagome seem to bask in the warm feeling that enveloped her with the thought that her husband was home and that they would be sleeping together in each other's arms, safe and securely.

Kagome began to get ready for bed as well. Walking to her dresser in the corner, she pulled out her favorite black silk nightgown from the night before. Tugged off her shirt and cargo pants, she pulled her nighty over her head enjoying the cool feeling as it poured around her curves. She then walked around to her side of the bed sliding in to wait for patiently for her husband to come out.

They were going to find the underlying cause of this tonight!

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and clean after the long day. Rin was just a regular ball of energy. She dragged him to every exhibit the Zoo had to offer, and he had to admit that it did take a toll on him.

He dried himself of before sliding on his silk pajama bottoms. Grabbing his comb, he began the long and tedious task of combing his hair dry. The use of a blow dryer would do nothing but make look like a puffy French poodle. He shivered. Not a good sight. He remembered the time he took Kagome for a walk on the beach_ when they were dating._

::Flashback::

It was cool crisp evening on the beach. The sky was a canvas on colorful rivers, each of them representing different shades of reds and oranges preparing for the day's end.

This was Kagome's favorite time of day because she loved to stare into the sky, watching the sunset on the day and the stars appear. He wanted to spend time with her because he has been busy with some contracts that his father had given him to look over. It had taken him quite awhile to get through them and so he had to cancel two dates they had planned. He felt bad about canceling on her so he arranged for them to have a moonlight walk on the beach after dinner.

So, currently they were hand in hand walking along the sandy beach close the crashing waves of the sea.

Kagome sighed deeply breathing in the crisp evening air of the sea.

"I have enjoyed this evening. Thank you, Sess. However, you really did not have to make it up to me. I know that you are helping you father so it really is okay."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her. "I know. Nevertheless, I felt I owned you this. Everything has been hectic lately and I did not want you to feel as if I was neglecting you. I care for you and I don't want you to ever feel like that."

Kagome smile gently before raising her hand to gently caress his cheek. "I care for you, too."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to take her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and he deepened the kiss tracing his tongue along her lips asking for entrance.

Each one was so involved in the kiss that they didn't see the dark clouds moving in, blocking the moonlit rays that bathe the beach with a soft glow. The first drop ignored. However, when the skies opened up with a torrent of rain, it was no longer ignorable. Kagome squealed, pulling back from Sesshoumaru, who scowled at the sky for it interruption.

They jetted to the car that was in the parking lot a couple of yards away, though, it seem seemed longer because of the pouring rain. They jumped in the car, each breathing heavily and soaking wet. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru to suggest they hurry to get dry, however, as she stared at him she couldn't help but notice his uncanny resemblance to a wet dog. With that though, she began to snicker.

Sesshoumaru, guessing what she was laughing at glared at her, which did nothing to Kagome but make her laugh harder. He started the car and turned on the heat to ward off the chills of their soaked clothes. Once they were sufficiently warm, he pulled off to take Kagome home. At some point during their trek home, Kagome had stopped laughing and was currently napping against the window.

He pulled up next to her apartment complex before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her. When she finally came to, Kagome turned to him to thank him only to gasp, her hand fly to her mouth. Her eyes widen in shock, which quickly turned to humor. Her shoulder began shaking and her eyes tearing up before she could not hold it in anymore. She busted out laughing, holding her sides in shear pain.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. Kagome, see this, reached up turning the rear view mirror in his view. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the mirror before rearing his hear back in shock. What happen to his hair?!

After careful speculation he realized that having the heat on full blast and later, when it stopped raining, putting down the window must have caused his hair to frizz up. The product now had him looking like to French poodle. His thoughts were disturbed by howling laughter from his companion in the next seat. He was beginning to get irritated. I mean it really is not that funny.

Kagome seeing that her laughter was bothering him tried to calm down. She offered to fix his hair for him inside and they could finish their date there. Sesshoumaru, scoffed but agreed obviously still sore at her for laughing at him.

But really how could he blame her. Most of the time he was pristine, not a hair out of place and now he is got hair all over the place. So of course she was going to laugh about it.

Kagome promised to make up for laughing at him and needless to say, he held her to it.

::End Flashback::

As he was combing his hair, his thoughts drifted to Ryu. He just did not like that demon. Even his beast perceived him as a threat. However, not to him, but his mate.

Sesshoumaru was not idiot. He felt that the demon was trying to move in on Kagome. He was not going to let that happen. It would seem that fate's cruelty knows no bounds as to allow a demon from Kagome's past to show up while she was emotionally unstable.

'Your fault' His beast supplied.

'My fault?! How is that my fault?' Sesshoumaru stated incredulously.

'If you had been there for mate, mate would not be stressed.' Beast replied smugly.

_'You are starting to get on my nerves_' Sesshoumaru sighed.

It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed that his beast had been referring Kagome as his mate lately. Do not get him wrong or anything. He would love nothing more for Kagome to be mated to him. He loved her dearly. He just never really, thought of her mating is demon terms. Most modern day demons choose just to marry because most humans today see demon mating slightly barbaric.

Being with Kagome for five years had made him realize that he cannot see himself with any other woman but her.

'Maybe I should mention it to her and let her decide.' Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance. His beast purred in agreement. It would love nothing more than to be fully mated to Kagome, completely bonded to her mentally and physically on every level. To have her completely submit to her Alpha, under his complete dominance. To be mated to one another would closely bond them deeper than any marriage could ever do. Be mated meant that they would never separate, that he was hers and she was his for as long as they both lived. It was the deepest bond of trust, compassion, and love one can ever share with a person. He could not wait to share the bond with her. He shivered in anticipation. He could only hope she agreed.

Giving himself one last comb through, he figured his hair was sufficiently dry. With one last once over, he stepped out of the bathroom, shutting out the light before heading towards the bed.

He noticed that Kagome was already under the covers leaning back against the headboard, looking to be in deep thought. He assumed she was waiting for him.

Pulling back the covers he slid in silently, hardly making a sound. Not getting a reaction from her, he slid closer to her before sliding his arm around her waist pulling her tightly against his side. He _began _cuddling her in his warm loving embrace, _enjoying_ the shiver that raced through her as he nuzzled the top of her head affectionately.

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts by her husband's actions. She froze _for _a second to savor the moment of her husband's affectionate embrace.

But of course all good things must come to an end, right?

She turned her head slowly so that she completely faced him. Anger and determination set in as she readied herself for the fight that was about to ensue. Taking a deep breath she called him to attention.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" He replied still caught up in his daze. He continued _his nuzzling of her neck, where he was breathing in deeply_ her natural scent of Jasmine, lilac and cherry blossoms. He purred contently only half listening to her.

Kagome lost her train of thought, being lost in the sensation of his touches, but soon gained her bearing before continuing again.

"I am not going to stop seeing Ryu. He was and has been my friend for more than seven years. I just lost touch with him and now that he is back, I am not going to let _your _sudden bout of jealousy and possessiveness take that friendship away from me." There. She said her piece and she was not going to back down. Her mind made up.

She felt Sesshoumaru stiffen and the purr of contentment suddenly turned in a deep growl of anger. Lifting her eyes upward to stare at him, she _noticed _the flashing of pink and gold in his narrow-slits eyes. Nevertheless, she was not backing down now.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself back from her. Somewhere in his mind, he knew she was going to fuss about this. However, what she said made _him _more livid than anything did. 'Him?! Jealous?!' He scoffed at the thought. 'I just do not want any male touching what is mine, is all' He reasoned.

"I don't want another Demon sniffing around you. My demon perceives him as a threat to you and..."

Kagome stopped him right there.

"Ryu would never hurt me and you know that. This is just another male ego thing where you see _who's got the bigger balls_. He is not a threat to our relationship, Sesshoumaru, and if you feel that way then maybe you don't trust me like I thought you did."

_Honestly,_ I mean really people. Once _you've _had someone like Sesshoumaru, how could you think about another man? Overall, though, Kagome felt hurt at his lack of trust. "I don't care how you feel about Ryu. I am not ending my friendship with him and that is final." Kagome shouted, pulling out of his embrace.

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration and annoyance before pulling back himself. "Woman, you the most frustrating person I have ever met. I say this only once. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"NO." Kagome was holding firm to her decision. _" Ryu has been my friend way before I even met you and I'm not going to let you jealousy ruin our friendship. You may be my husband, but I will be damned if I let you run my life!"_

_'_He may be my husband but I will be damn damned if he felt he could run my life.'

Kagome finalized her decision by turning her back to him.

That was it. Sesshoumaru _had _to go before he did something he regretted. 'How dare she disobey me?' He really needed to calm down. Rising out of bed, he hurriedly walked out of the bedroom _and _headed down to his study opening the door before slamming it shut which loudly echoed down the residential hallway.

Kagome knew when she felt the shift in the bed that he was leaving. Kagome fought the urge to call him back and when she heard the door slam down the hallway, she knew it was the end of that.

"Well, so much for making up." Kagome whispered. She was a little upset over their argument, if her unshed tearful eyes did not tell you that much. Sighing, she turned on her side hoping to get some semblance of sleep. However, unfortunately for her it did not come till 3:30 am that morning.

* * *

Ryu was settling Shippo down for the night. Gently caressing his son cheek, he asked him, "How do you like Kagome?"

Shippo's sleepy eyes brighten at the mention of the name. "I like her a lot. Are we going to see her again?"

"Soon. Very soon. Good night, Ship." He whispered softly.

"Go' night daddy." He yawned.

Rising from the bed, he quietly walked from the room making sure to shut off the light and leaving the door slightly cracked in case of emergency.

Ryu headed down to his bedroom, his thoughts immersed in the feelings about Kagome and her relationship with her husband. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet away from her distracted husband. He felt he could be so much better than him. However, he also knew that Kagome love Sesshoumaru deeply. He sighed. 'If only I hadn't tried to cover my feelings back then. We probably would be together now.'

"It is not too late." Ryu whispered. He wasn't going to accept defeat yet.

* * *

D-lover02


	16. FYI

Chapter 16: FYI

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!... (sigh) what a pity.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's night was rough. It was 6 o'clock in the morning; but, all he could think about was how many ways he could skin a Kitsune. It seems that because of Ryu, he was back to square one with his relationship with Kagome. He was at a loss. He wanted so bad to enforce his rights on that scavenger as Kagome's mate. But, then again, he had not formally mated Kagome. So in the eyes of Youkai, she was still fair game. Of course, he would dare any fool to challenge him for his woman.

He would kill them, plain and simple.

But, no, he could not do that or Kagome would hate him for sure. She had always been about protecting the innocent and against killing blameless or guiltless lives. Even if he had justifiable cause for killing them, she would still be upset. For the first time in his life, he could not figure something out. He could just mate Kagome but the problem with that was Kagome did not know about the formal mating and would question his motives especially when he had never mentioned it before in the past four years of their marriage.

He needed help.

This was a delicate situation and he did not was to upset Kagome any more than he already had.

Sesshoumaru reached over to pick up the phone and dialed his father's cell phone number. He only had to wait a few seconds before hearing the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, father. How are things going with the meetings?" Sesshoumaru really did not care. There were more important things to worry about. Nevertheless, he really needed something to break the ice for what he was about to ask.

His father decided to go in his place as a representative to the business meeting in New York City, NY. His father wanted his to focus on repairing his relationship with his wife and child.

Inu was curious. He knew Sesshoumaru was calling for a very different reason. Call it a father's intuition. Therefore, he decided to humor him.

"Everything is fine, Son. I met two CEOs that are interested in expanded the companies to Japan and one of them in talking about a possible merger with Tashio, Inc. I will talk to you more about it when I return home. Right now it just speculation." Inu smirked.

"That is good to hear."

Sesshoumaru relaxed. His father was always well known for his business prowess. It was good to know that even though he was retired; his mind was still as sharp as a sword. It just reassured him that he made a good decision sending his father in his place. He was brought out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"So, son, what it the real reason for calling me, this evening?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated for a second but with a firm voice, explained the situation. "Kagome and I had an argument about a friend from her past."

"Male or female?" As if, he did not already know. However, for the sake of the argument Inu asked anyway.

"Male."

"Well, what's the problem. He's not flirting with her is he?"

"I do not know. According to Kagome, they are just friends. However, something about him just sets me off. I have met him twice and each time ended with me almost hurting or killing him."

"Hmm… well, son, it seems that you have a case of the green eyed monster." Inu stated in a matter of fact tone.

"The what?" Sesshoumaru was actually floored. What the hell was a green eyed monster? He was not a monster and he most certainly did not have green eyes. So what was he talking about? He was beginning to wonder about his father's sanity. Maybe, he spoke too soon about his father's intelligence.

"Jealousy, son. You are jealous about Kagome's relationship with her male friend. Their closeness bothers you. However, it is normal for you to be jealous."

Inu paused for second before continuing.

"My spidey sense tells me there is more to the situation than what you told me so far, right?" Inu asked. 'Spidey sense. Man, I love saying that,' Inu joked internally.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Really, how old was his father? Ignoring the Spiderman cliché, he responded.

"Yes, there is as a matter of fact. I actually forbid her to see him again. When I said that, all hell broke loose. She point blank said no. My beast began raging at her defiance and I had to leave and calm down before I said anything else."

"Sounds like to me that your beast is starting to see Kagome as a potential life mate, which would explain it strong reaction to being defied. Your beast would only act that way with the need to make her submit. It has probably recognized her as your mate for a while you just never noticed."

"I deduced that myself. However, it was doing this way before now even while I alienated myself from Rin and Kagome. I didn't actually realize it until recently."

"But, son, there is another underlying problem here as well." Inu stated. It was the first thing to come to his mind when Sesshoumaru brought it up.

"What, exactly, would that be?" Sessh asked.

"Trust. I think what may actually bothered Kagome more is your lack of trust you are showing her and trust is a major part in a relationship, Sesshoumaru."

"I trust her. It is him I don't trust."

"Trust Kagome. She loves you. If she is not worried then maybe you don't need to be either." Inu stated before a beep sounded through the phone. "Hey, pup that is you mother beeping in, so I have to go but talk to Kagome. Let her know how you feel and don't demand or command her. Also, talk to her about mating, explain to her what it means and entails, okay son?"

"Yes, father and thank you."

"You welcome, son. Talk to you later." With that, Sesshoumaru hung up. Taking a deep breath, he let the conversation with his father sink in before getting up from his office chair and walked to the window to watch the sunrise. For some reason, the river of colors that the sunrise brought seemed to calm him.

He would talk to Kagome this afternoon about everything. He would be forthcoming and honest.

He hoped Kagome would agree.

Tossing and turning all night long is not what Kagome considered a good night's sleep. She was still irritated about last night's argument.

Sighing softly, her eyes still close, she tried to rest a little longer before her special wakeup call arrived. She tried to come up with different reasons that Sesshoumaru would react that way about Ryu. 'I mean it almost like he doesn't trust me or something. It's not like Ryu flirted with me or anything.'

Kagome opened her eyes glaring at the sun peeking through the sheer maroon curtains of the glass patio doors. She sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

Kagome needed a break from these arguments with Sesshoumaru. He just made her feel emotionally stressed. She needed to talk to somebody. 'Maybe, I'll call Sango; maybe she can shine some light on the situation and help me out'

Picking up the phone on the mahogany nightstand beside the bed, she begin dialing but stopped.

Kagome began thinking.

'Maybe Sango's not the one I should be talking to about this. I mean, she does not know all that has been going on. Maybe I will call Ryu. Maybe he could shine some light on why Sesshoumaru is acting so possessive.' Kagome began dialing his number.

* * *

He groaned.

'Who in the **HELL **would be calling him at six o'clock in the morning?! Whoever they are must have a death wish.'

Ryu turned over growling low in irritation at the constant ringing. He slowly reached over to pick up the phone. "**WHAT**?"

"Oh! Ryu, I am so sorry. I forgot how early it was."

Now, he was awake. Sitting up quickly, Ryu responded in a softer tone.

"No, no it okay. I have always been a little grumpy waking up. Is something wrong, Kagome?" He was slightly worried. When he and Kagome were still in school, she would never call this late unless something was bothering her.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about something. It is about Sesshoumaru and how he has been acting lately."

Ryu was curious. "Why don't you talk to him about this?"

Kagome sighed. "We had an argument last night and I don't really want to talk to him right now."

Ryu thought for a moment. He was not doing anything today and he did want to spend time with her. Therefore, he came up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't you and Rin meet me and Ship at the Park and we can talk then. Meet us at 1 o' clock, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Ryu."

"No problem, Gome. I'll see you then okay?"

"Kay. Bye"

"Later." Ryu hung up before leaning back against the headboard, sighing. 'This day is sure to be interesting.' Getting up he decided to go ahead and ready for the day.

* * *

Kagome hung up feeling slightly better about the day. Talking to Ryu always made her feel better. He was always the one she could go to with any problems except man problems. That is what Sango was for, though her man problems were far and in between since she (Sango) had married Doug.She would have talked to her mother but she was not fully aware of the situation between Sesshoumaru and her and she did not want to worry her with her problems and Sango just got back, she did not want to dampen her joy with her problems. Besides this was a problem that included Ryu, too. So it is only natural she take the problem to him.

Glancing at the clock, she decided to get some more sleep. Lying back down, she snuggled under the sheets and closing her eyes, with her mind clear and calm, began to doze off into a light slumber.

Her next wakeup call however was in the form of a four-year-old pup, whose energy seemed to be contagious.

"**Mommy! Mommy!**" Rin shouted, bouncing up and down on the bed. Kagome turned on her back facing Rin who was bubbling with excitement. She sat up and stretching with feline grace, turned to Rin.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kagome opened her arms silently asking for a hug from Rin who hurriedly bounce into her arms.

"Rin's birthday is in.." Rin stopped thoughtfully before holding out seven fingers. "This many days."

Kagome laughed softly. "I know. Are you excited?"

Rin bobbed her head up and down, speedily. "Yes, Rin can't wait."

Kagome could not help but smile at her excitement. Kagome glanced at the clock. '8:15 Wow, I didn't realize it was that late"

"Rin hunny did daddy fix you something to eat, yet?"

"No, Rin no see daddy all morning. "

"Okay, let's go down and get breakfast and then we are going to meet Ryu and Shippo at the park. K?" Kagome did not have to wait long for a response.

"Yeah! Rin gets to see Shippo again." Bubbling with excitement, Rin jumped off the bed before running through the bedroom doorway and down the hall.

Kagome stared at the door for a minute before rising out of bed and heading to the closet grabbing her robe, she headed to the door. She glanced to the right of their bedroom door. The only doors to the right were the library and Sesshoumaru's study. If Rin had not seen him this morning and she had not heard him return to the bedroom, then that meant he was in his study. Kagome debated whether to inform him about her plans but decided against it.

'He would probably make a big deal about it anyway and I don't want to deal with that right now.'

Kagome turned left and headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Rin was already sitting on the island table stool waiting for her.

Kagome smiled before asking what she wanted for breakfast.

"Waffles with whipped cream and fruit, please!" Rin shouted.

"Okay, let's get started then."

* * *

After breakfast, Kagome and Rin spent the entire morning going through their closets for something to wear. It is not as if they did not have any options believe her she had plenty too many to pick from.

Kagome decided to help Rin first. They finally decided on some khaki shorts and a baby blue floral tank top with a pair of simple white Ked tennis shoes. Once she made sure Rin was bathed and dressed she then turned to herself.

Kagome had always been taught to dress to impress and at the very least look cute. Therefore, she decided to go for the cute factor since she did not want to seem like she was trying to impress Ryu. Thus, adding fuel to the fire so to speak.

Kagome walked over to her drawer looking for a play outfit that would give her that cute factor she was looking for. She finally found a royal blue t-shirt with a V-neck that reached just above her chest. It showed a modest amount of cleavage. For her pants, she chooses a pair of white cargo pants with drawstrings around the waist and calves. Putting those on, she went to her shoe closet. Opening the door, see six rows of shoes each in row that had its own category. From the bottom to the top, the first row consisted of causal and athletics shoes, like tennis shoes and slide-ins. The second row consisted of elegant shoes like strappy sandals and such. Her third row was her flip-flops. The fourth row of the close was winter boots, snow boots etc. Her fifth row was business shoes like pumps and flats and her sixth row consisted of Geta sandals that she wore with her kimonos at her mother's fall festivals. This shelf was also use to hide Christmas and birthday gifts and was the current occupant of Rin's birthday gift. What could she say? Like any girl, she loved shoes

Bending down to the floor, she reached for her plain white tennis shoes. Grabbing them, she walked back to her bed and put her shoes on. She then went to the bathroom brushed her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She then proceeded to add a little makeup. Some mascara and eyeliner, she put on and a little clear lip gloss. Checking in the mirror once more, she vacated the bathroom and began heading down stairs toward the living room where Rin was probably located.

Once reaching the room, Kagome glanced at the clock on the DVD player.

'12 o'clock. Time for lunch.' She thought, heading towards the kitchen. Kagome figured she could fix Rin and herself a sandwich before they left.

"Rin, what kind of sandwich do you want for lunch?"

Rin turned around to look at her mother. She thought for a moment before shouting, "Peanut butter and Jelly!"

Kagome chuckled. She already knew she would say that but she just asked anyway.

Going to the kitchen, she started working on the sandwiches. Once done she called Rin in and sat her at the table. She laid the sandwich in front of her before sitting down herself.

"Rin we need to hurry, okay? I promised we would meet them at 1 pm and it is already 12: 20 so let's eat fast, k?"

"Yes, mommy."

Finishing the sandwiches, Rin and Kagome threw their trash away before heading towards the front door. Grabbing her house keys and wallet, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and headed out the door.

"Where are you two off to?"

Kagome paused for a second and responded without turning around, "Rin and I are meeting Ryu and Shippo at the park for a play date." Kagome quickly shut her eyes and waited for the explosion she knew was about to come.

Sesshoumaru tensed.

She was going to meet that- that fox!

His beast growled, menacingly.

~Stop her!~

-No.-

~Why~

-Because I want to trust her. If she says that there is nothing going on then I am going to believe her-

~Another male will be with mate. He will take mate.~

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes before taking a deep calming breathe.

-I will trust Kagome and we will not over react this time. If we want Kagome to be our mate we need to show her we can trust her.-

~But…~

-No, buts. You have to trust me on this.-

His beast seemed hesitant for a second before complying.

~Alright. But I want mate soon.~

-I promise. I will try as hard as I can to fix this and then we will have our mate.-

His beast, satisfied with his reply, calm down and retreated to his cage.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and focused his attention on Kagome.

Kagome, stunned at the silence, turned to him and gasped.

He looked tired, so worn out as if he had not had a goodnight sleep in weeks. His button down sleep shirt and pants were wrinkled. His skin held a sickly pale complexion as well. Kagome had never seen him like this. He had always seemed composed and together. She briefly wondered was this the effects of lasts nights arguments had on him. Kagome focused her attention back on him.

"When will you be back?"

Kagome still could not understand it. She figured that once she said she was meeting Ryu that he would demand she stay home. Just last night, he argued that he did not want her around him and now he seems okay with it.

She did not know what to make of this, but she answered anyway. "Probably between 3:30- 4:00. I have to make dinner. Why?" She was curious.

"Good when you return, I would like to talk to you about something." Sesshoumaru then bent down and gave Rin's nose a tap causing a giggle before getting up and turning towards Kagome. He gently caressed her cheek before leaning forward to kiss her lips. He then stepped back. "I'll see you both later. Have fun."

Turning around, Sesshoumaru walked to the kitchen leaving a shocked Kagome standing at the doorway. She turned to Rin, shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Ryu sat at the bench waiting patiently for Kagome. His eyes continued to stray from Shippo to the park gate, anxiously. 'Kagome seemed really upset.' He thought.

He had wanted to talk to her for a while about Sesshoumaru attitude towards him lately. He was aggressively protective and very violent when it came to other males or it just could have been him who is his target. He wanted some more insight on this issue. He wanted to know how he treated her at home.

"Hey there, stranger." Ryu's head thrustupward in surprise before focusing on the one interrupting his thoughts.

"Hi, there. How are things going at home?" Ryu asked while standing up and giving her a hug, which she eagerly returned.

"Not too good, which was why I called you."

Ryu nodded his head before looking around curiously. "Where's Rin?"

"Oh! She spotted Shippo right when we entered the park so she ran over. There they are right by the swings. See?" She pointed to her left and sure enough, there they were. Shippo was pushing Rin on the swings both giggling happily away.

Seeing that both of them were okay Ryu turned his attention back to Kagome noticing she had taken a seat on the bench. He took his seat beside her before reemphasizing his question from earlier, "So, how are thing between you and Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome sighed. She did not know where to begin.

"I don't know where to start. I mean everything was starting to work out. His father agreed to take over the company for few weeks so that Sesshoumaru could get a vacation and ever since then he has spent time with Rin and we have talked about our relationship. He agreed to be there for us more and truthfully that is all I really wanted. "Kagome turned to Ryu to see his reaction. He seemed to be contemplation something. He turned to her before replying, "And now?"

Kagome sighed again. It seemed to be a new habit for her lately. "And now it seems like we are once again at each other's throats. It would seem that he has a problem with one of my friends."

"Me right?" Ryu wasn't stupid. He knew what was bothering Sesshoumaru but he wanted to be sure before he explained what might be bothering him.

Kagome looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Yeah. He is so possessive and demanding that I stay away from you. Not to mention how both of your encounters with each other involved him almost mauling you."

Eyes narrowed, Ryu mumbled, "No kidding."

Kagome begin twirling her hair around with her finger, a nervous habit she began when she was in a fix. She just could not figure out what was Sesshoumaru's problem.

As if reading her thoughts, Ryu figured it was time to reveal Sesshoumaru's problem.

"Kagome, how much do you know about Youkai?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Well, to be honest, not much. I mean I know of Sesshoumaru's family history and a couple of different species but other than that not much. Sesshoumaru did tell me that a lot of the traditions that youkai up held back than are not used because of the times but that's really all he's told me."

Ryu frowned. 'How could he not tell her about youkai instinct? That is one of the first thing he should have of explained to her when he married her.'

Kagome looked at Ryu curiously. 'He asked me that as if he knows something and I'm going to find out!' "Ryu, why did you ask me that?"

Ryu decide to give her a little schooling on youkai instinct. "Well, Kagome, what Sesshoumaru has been doing lately is actually normal for his type of youkai. You see that reason why Sesshoumaru has been acting the way his with me is because he perceives me a threat to your relationship."

"But, why? You wouldn't try to break us up and besides he should be able to trust me after 4 years of marriage, you would think!" Kagome was beginning to get irritated. 'I mean really. Ryu has not done anything to warrant Sesshoumaru mistrust and aggressive behavior.

"Well...Maybe I did instigate the first time or two." Ryu admitted guiltily.

"What did you do?" Kagome remembered that night vividly. Sesshoumaru looked ready to kill.

"Well, I may have taunted him on his inability to fulfill his duties as a husband and about you threat to leave him."

"**You did WHAT?!**" Okay so now she was mad. 'No wonder he was so angry.' Ryu held up his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to agitate your relationship with him."

Kagome glared at him before sighing. "Whatever. What were you saying about Sesshoumaru's instincts?"

Ryu slumped in relief. It would do no good for him to get her angry.

"Well, Sesshoumaru is an Inuyoukai and Inusare known to be protective and possessive when it comes to those a part of their pack, especially their mates."

"Their mates?" Kagome was curious. All this was somewhat new to her.

"Yes, mates. A mate to a youkai is the equivalent to a wife only a little more deeply bonded. My guess is that Sesshoumaru's beast considers you his mate and his behavior is reflecting that instinct to protect. He considers me a threat to you relationship because according to youkai law you are still open to mate."

"But wait. I am married. How is that possible?" Kagome was worried. She did not want any more friction in their relationship especially with other youkai trying to get her attention.

Ryu chuckled lightly, trying not to offend. However, he could not help but find a little humor in the situation. 'He really hasn't told her much, has he?'

"Well, it is not funny! I want to know."

"Okay, okay. You are married by human laws, which can be broken easily with a simple divorce. That why a lot of youkai get married instead of mating anymore. See, mating for some species of youkai is permanent. I mean, they actually mate for life. Canines in particular do this. They developed this way of bonding with their partner and they bond mind, body and soul. This is the deepest way of mating. However, in the past, most youkai judgment in finding mates was not very good and at times, they find themselves stuck with someone they do not want. So that is why the adopted the human marriage, so that can be sure before tie themselves to somebody forever." Ryu took a deep breath before focusing on Kagome. Her eyes squinted in contemplation.

"So, you think this is why he's acting the way his is?" Kagome had to know. She felt a little upset that Sesshoumaru did not tell her about this. 'Maybe, he expected out relationship to fail or maybe he just needed to make sure, but then we wouldn't have had Rin if he was just testing. Oh, I don't know.' She was worried.

Ryu could see the worry written on Kagome's face and hurried to reassure her, even though he did not know why. 'Seriously, Sesshoumaru deserves whatever Kagome throws at him for not telling her these things.' Nevertheless, he decided to reassure her from her sake. "It'smost likely the reason why. But maybe you should talk to him so you understand his reason. I think the both of you are long overdue for a talk."

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, your right. He actually wants to talk when we return…" She checked her watch. "Oh, its 3:30. We need to start heading back. Thank you, Ryu, for talking with me." Kagome stood up and called for Rin.

Ryu stood up as well and called for Shippo. "No problem, Kagome. I'm glad I can help."

"Hey, listen Rin's birthday is next week would you like to come. I could use some help setting up, so want to?"

"Sure. What day?"

"Wednesday"

"Cool. I'll see you then." They exchanged hugs before walking to the park entrance and parting ways.

* * *

Kagome was in deep thought. She knew that whatever said tonight would decide the fate of their relationship.

It was time to put everything on the table.

She just hoped that it was for the good of everyone.

'For Rin sake and mine.'


	17. Chapter 17: I Promise

Chapter 17: I promise

Hey everyone!

Sorry for the wait. Life calls and you must answer. But, I have been getting pleas for me to update and I finally decide to respond. So here but don't get too excited because I don't know when I'll be able to do this again. There is a lemon in it for you. I don't mark them so used discretion.

Anyway, enjoy!

The walk home seemed like forever.

Kagome sighed again.

Maybe it was the potential argument she felt was coming that was causing this deep seated dread of going home. But one thing is for sure she just wanted to get it over with.

'I mean how bad can it be? He said he wanted to talk and after what I just heard from Ryu, I definitely have some questions of my own. Maybe Ryu is right. This conversation is long overdue. I just hope everything goes well.'

Kagome so deep in thought never realized the close approach of their home until the excited squeal of her daughter alerted her of her current location. Her attention now on the individual standing at the door waiting as if he knew they were coming home.

'Of course with a nose like his, he probably did.' Kagome thought.

Rin in her excitement ran forward towards her father, who had squatted down on his knees arms outstretched waiting for the hug he knew was coming.

Kagome watched him from the sidewalk, clearly astonished at his unnatural for him anyway, behavior. Kagome had gotten used to seeing him act so stoic and unemotional in the business world that this change in behavior lately was going to take a while to get used to; even though they made up a while ago about his absence from Rin's life his sudden switch of attitudes was still going to take a while to get used to.

Sesshoumaru lifted Rin up, arm secure under her bottom, Rin's arms tight around his neck for added support. She then began a short rundown of everything she did, saw and heard while at the park. Though, Rin has his ears attention, his eyes never strayed from the woman in front of him.

Kagome noticing this grew slightly nervous, her face slightly flushed from the attention. Many different scenarios of what could possibly happen tonight ran through her mind, a few of then good and a majority of then bad and with Rin's birthday party only a few days away she didn't want to risk anything to take away from her birthday joy.

Kagome wished she could procrastinate, but she felt this conversation was just too important to put off. So squaring her shoulders, Kagome approached her husband.

Sesshoumaru watched her approach through calculating hooded eyes, judging her every step as if she was an opponent on the battle field.

Once Kagome reached Sesshoumaru, they stared at each other in silent understanding. This conversation had to happen in order for then to be truly happy.

"We'll talk after dinner."

Kagome nodded in agreement before walking passed him into the house to start dinner. Sesshoumaru took Rin upstairs to her room to take a small nap before dinner as sometime between the staring contest between himself and Kagome, Rin began to yawn, obviously tired from the days' activities. Laying her down gently, he brushed her bangs in a loving caress before turning around and heading out. As he walked to his study, Sesshoumaru did a quick run through the conversation that was to take place. He wanted to make sure he covered everything so that she could fully understand what he was about to ask her. He felt like he was proposing to her again. The nervousness of the situation was setting in. He was rarely nervous about anything but _This_ an entirely different cup of worms. Her answer could be the deciding factor to their relationship. Not that he feared she would say no, but that maybe Kagome would be upset that he withheld this information about mating from her.

Far as long as he has known her, Kagome has always had a knack for analyzing a situation carefully and he feared that Kagome would over-analyze his reasons for not asking her to mate him sooner. Don't get him wrong. He loved her dearly even though he did not tell her enough, which he would apologize for also. He was forsaking a lot of his pride today, but it was worth it.

'My family is worth it.' Sesshoumaru thought.

He continued to his study to mentally prepare for what was to come.

Kagome chopped away at the vegetables for a completely westernized version of beef stew. She dropped the carrots in the pot before tuning to chop the celery. Once she got the basic ingredients settled in the pot, turned the heat down to a simmer before setting the cooking timer for 30 minutes and cleaned up her mess. The whole time she was doing this, her mind jumped from one thing to another. Different ideas for Rin's birthday party, what kind of gift to get her, how many places to set at the table, and so on and so forth before finally staying on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't know how to approach the subject about mating. 'I mean there has to be a reason that he would keep something that important away from me, right?' Kagome continued to think on the subject until the resounding: ding: of the cooking timer alerted her that dinner was complete. She quickly turned off the stew and started the task of setting the table in the dining room. Once making sure the all the plates and silverware were in order, Kagome called for Rin and Sesshoumaru. She did not have to wait long before hearing the hurried steps of her daughter; she was coming quickly around the corner with Sesshoumaru's calm steps following behind her. Kagome grabbed Rin, placing her in her seat, before returning to the Kitchen to get the stew.

Once everything was settled Kagome sat down to enjoy dinner with her family.

"So, Rin dear, what do you want for your birthday?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation of some sort before she went crazy. She couldn't stand silence and Rin was not saying anything, which was unusual for her but maybe that was because she had her mouth full. Rin began thinking, concentrated on her bowl of food before coming to a decision.

"I would like one of those big bouncy things that are round and big."

Kagome looked at her, confusion written on her face. She turned her gaze towards Sesshoumaru who looked on in slight amusement. He knew what she was talking about. She wanted a trampoline. But seeing Kagome's confusion was quiet amusing so he withheld he answer.

'He knows.' Kagome thought aggravated that he who just now started spending time with her (Rin), while she who spent every day with her. Kagome frustrated crossed her arms, "Humph."

"She wants a trampoline, Kagome."

Kagome turned to him astonished. 'How did he know that Rin gave vague details about what she wanted and he knew just like that?' But Kagome being the stubborn person she was not wanting to admit that she was wrong, turned her head. "I knew that."

Sesshoumaru smirked, knowingly. "We passed by a shop window on the way to the zoo that had them on window display."

Kagome relaxed feeling slightly silly. For a brief moment, she actually felt jealous that he would know something about Rin and she didn't.

Rin just stared at both of them confusingly. Adults were confusing. Rin tossed around a carrot on her plate, obviously disgusted. 'Yuck! Vege-bles.'

"Sweetheart, stop playing with your food."

"Aww…but mommy! I hate vege-bels. They are yucky."

"Yes, they are. But they are vital for your health and growth, so you need to eat them and no more argument. Right?" Sesshoumaru turned his head, giving Rin a stern stare.

Rin pouted. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl."

Rin grudgingly finished her vegetables. Her stomach now full her eyes grew weak as the full day's events began to set in. Rubbing her eyes gently, she let out a soft yawn.

"Well, it looks like you will be going to bed early tonight. Come dear let's get you ready for bed."

Kagome got up, reaching for Rin before heading out of the dining room and heading upstairs. She made sure that Rin brushed her teeth and changed her into her pajamas. She then carried her to bed before settling her in, gently kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Love."

"Goodnight mommy."

Rin then looked behind her. "Goodnight daddy." Kagome turned around seeing him standing at the bedroom door. She walked to him and stepped out of the room waiting for him.

"Goodnight pup."

Sesshoumaru then turned off the light before turning around to head back to the kitchen. He'd noticed that Kagome was not beside him when he turned around. So she must have headed back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. He did not want to put this off any longer. It was now or never.

Kagome hurriedly began the task of cleaning off the dining room table, her hands shaking anxiously. She was nervous. She knew that when Sesshoumaru came down the stairs that the conversation she was trying to avoid would happen. Picking up a bowl the utensils inside began vibrating. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't steady her hands. Suddenly a hand shot out grasping her wrist instantly stopping her shaking hand. Kagome stop what she was doing to look at Sesshoumaru, who eyes stared at her intensely.

Kagome could not help but stare back. The intensity the emitted from him was so overwhelming that she couldn't help the pull that was bringing her closer to him. This was what had drawn her to him when they had first met; the intensity of his person and his personal strength. This is what she loved about him. That no matter what happened, all she had to do is stand close to him and she was safe.

Kagome was enveloped in a warm embrace that could only ever belong to her love.

Sesshoumaru wanted so bad to whisk her away to the bedroom but he knew that would be just putting off the evitable. So he gradually pulled away, knocking her out of thoughts.

"Kagome, we need to talk about something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"I know. When I was at the park with Ryu, I found out about a lot of things you skipped out on when we got married. So, yeah, I think we need to talk." Kagome turned around and headed to the living room and sat on the couch silently waiting.

Sesshoumaru walked in after her and sat down beside her.

Kagome decided to start. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about mating? Why didn't you tell me about your bestial instincts? Why would you be married to me for 4 years and not tell me you wife any of this?! Did you expect our relationship to fail? Is that why you did not bring up mating to me?!" She stopped, panting slightly in exertion. All of the sudden everything came back to mind why they were suddenly here, having this conversation. She wanted answers.

"Kagome, did Ryu tell you about this?" Sesshoumaru was livid. Ryu just made his job a lot harder.

"Yes, he was very informative about Inu instincts and why you have been acting possessive lately. So, what you reasons? Why did I have to find out by somebody else something you should have told me?"

"Kagome, this was what I was going to talk to you about tonight."

"It still doesn't explain why you are waiting until now to tell me. I should have known this when we were dating or before were married at least. I have that right."

"I know and for that I apologize. I never intended to mate you-"

Kagome jerked back, eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe he said that. As her head bowed, Kagome's bang slid forth covering her eyes from view. "So, it is true you never expected our relationship to last long did you?" she whispered, close to tears.

"That is not what I meant Kagome. If you just let me explain…"

"What could else could you possibly mean?! You just said you had no intention of mating me. Ryu said that mating was the most intimate connection a couple could have. Why wouldn't you want that with me? Is there something wrong with me that you could not see spending your life with?!" Kagome was upset. She felt angry and sad at the same time. Tears began rolls down her cheeks leaving crystals paths in their wake.

Sesshoumaru seeing this knew that if he didn't explain quickly he could possibly lose Kagome. 'Not now. I can't lose her now!' He reached out, grabbing Kagome to him and hugged her close as if she would disappear if he let go.

Kagome began struggling in his arms, not wanting him to hold her. She didn't want his pity. She just wanted to be left alone.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her. He was going to make her listen. "Kagome, please listen. That was not what I meant at all. I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you. Never doubt that." He turned her around grasping her cheeks gently in his hands so that she was looking at him. Kagome eyes glistened with the shed tears of her sorrow.

"Then, why won't you mate me?"

"Kagome, let me explain to why I never mention it. When we got together, I was told about my family history and how most of our traditions had gradually ceased to exist. Though, so youkai still adhere to tradition, it not common anymore because most youkai have married humans. In my tradition, if we were to mate, you could possibly change. You could become like me and I never brought it out to you because I did not want to take that chance. I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are." Sesshoumaru sighed, hoping to do damage control before it was too late.

"However, I will admit, a couple things slip my mind that I should have explained. The engagement ring I gave you had an enchantment on it that would lengthen your life to match mine."

"You mean to tell me that you placed a spell on my engagement ring and didn't tell me?! Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Kagome was livid. Her husband just told her that she would be living as long as he was and she knew demons live a long time. Yes, she was glad she would see Rin grow up and have a family of her own and any other children they had but that doesn't mean he should have kept that from her.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. "I would think you would be appreciative. That I wanted you to stay with me as long as you can."

"Yeah, I would be if you told me when you did it. Is that why you made sure I was always wearing it."

"Yes, I never truly thought about mating you because it wasn't needed. But, also, because of my beast. My beast has to want to bind to you for it to fully work. These past few years, I have kept my beast dormant. But when I lost control that day, it got lose from the enchantment and that is when I noticed it attachment to you. It kept referring to you as his mate and after talking to my father, I came to realized that it has wanted to mate for a long time. That is why I have been possessive lately. Because we are married, not mated, you could still be claimed by another youkai and that is why I have been aggressive with your friend, Ryu. My beast perceived him a threat to his claim."

"That is what Ryu said. So what now? You want to mate me, don't you?" Kagome was almost scared to ask the question. 'Okay, his reasons for not asking me before are understandable. He did not want me to change. But he still should have asked me and let me make that decision.'

"Kagome, I made a mistake. I should have told you about this a long time ago. But now I want to make things right and if you give me that chance, I promise not to withhold anything like this from you again. Will you give me that chance?"

Kagome thought for a moment. 'I love him. There is no doubt about that. But, could I possibly change my humanity for him? That would mean I would live longer than any of my human family and friends. Could I bear that?' Sad eyes turned to Sesshoumaru, seeking consolation. Staring at him, Kagome found her answer. 'Yes.'

"Yes, but you have do it right." Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru smirked. 'Of course, she was going to make me beg. Where has my pride gone?' He rose off the couch to place himself on one knee in from of her. Grasping her hands in his, he began.

"Kagome, would you do me the honor of being more to me than a wife. Would you become my confidant, my friend, my partner, and my lover on so many levels? Will you become my mate?"

At this point, Kagome had to bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing. 'Who could say no to that really?'

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I would love nothing more than to be you mate forever." Tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks, Kagome dropped off the couch into his arms hugging him for all she was worth.

Sesshoumaru held her tightly to him truly content. His beast growled anxiously. He was ready to get started and to be quiet honest, so was he.

~Want mate now!~ beast growled, panting slightly with want.

-We will soon just be patient- Sesshoumaru wanted her just as bad.

~No more waiting. Want now!~

-No. I will not allow you to scare her away. You will wait. I promise it will be worth it.-

Sesshoumaru brought his head back before leaning in slightly grazing her lips with his own. Adding more pressure he began kissing her fervently. Wanting and needing to take her. Now that she had said yes he could finally take a step further. He brought his hand up to grasp the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

Kagome was melting. 'God, I love this man's lips. So soft and gently like rose petals.' It was hard to believe a man like Sesshoumaru could have such soft features, but here she was, being devoured by those soft morsels and loving every minute of it. She was lost in the kiss.

Sesshoumaru pulled back enough for her to breathe but so their lips still touched. Eyes heated and full of passion, he began stepping backwards toward the stairs. He was taking this to the bedroom. He was not about to let her change her mind. Kagome in her daze just allowed herself to be pulled along.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into the darkened bedroom before moving to sit on the bed, placing her between his legs.

Kagome began playing with lapels of his shirt and using them as hand grips, pulled him to her lips, engaging his lips in a slow tantalizing kiss that would have anybody on their knees.

Sesshoumaru made quick work of her shirt and pants leaving her in her bra and panties, before rejoining her lips. He traced her lips with his tongue asking for entrance to her moist cavern of treasures. She gasped at the feeling of his hands allowing him to take advantage of her open mouth dipping his tongue in for a taste. 'God, she tastes so good. Like fresh fruit and honey. So delicious.'

Kagome needing air, pulled back from his slowly nibbling on his lower lip before completely withdrawing. One thing that she loved about Sesshoumaru was that he didn't mind letting her dominate for a bit and so she took advantage of that. She gently pushed him back so that he was lying on his back. Maintaining eye contact, she began kissing starting from his lips and chin downward. Getting to his chest, she licked and sucked on his nipples and didn't continue on until she got her desired response.

Sesshoumaru moaned. .

Smirking slightly, Kagome continued her trek nibbling and sucking on any skin available. The feel of his muscles clenching under her ministration, made her shudder at feel of him. Finally reaching her destination, She meet face to face with his 'friend' that was currently proud and erect. Glancing up at him, she could see the pleading look in his eyes.

'God she loved it when he looked at her like that. It made her fell like she was in control. Kagome licked the tip of his cock, tasting the pre-cum oozed.

"Mmmm…Yummy." She continued on by putting him in her mouth and what couldn't fit, she worked with her hands. She started at a slow pace, but began to pick up the speed. She looked up at his face seeing his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The corners of his eyes began to bleed red.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven. The feeling that her mouth was giving him was phenomenal.

"God...woman.." He groaned, grabbing the back of her head to make her go faster.

Kagome freed one of her hands to work his balls, which had begun to tighten signaling his coming release.

Sesshoumaru grunted as his came in her mouth. Kagome swallowed all of it not wanting to waste a single drop. Releasing him from her mouth, she made sure to catch any that dribbled down her mouth, swishing her tongue around to catch any access. She then smile at him and stare him straight in the eye. "Delicious."

Sesshoumaru stared at her intensely, wanting nothing more than to devour her. She looked so luscious sucking him off. He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her now.

In one quick movement, he had her flipped over so that she was lying on the bed with him in between her legs.

"Your turn." He said in a low, sensual voice.

He began nipping and biting at her neck, sucking hard and didn't move until he saw a hickey forming. He kissed down to the valley of her breast.

He turned to suck her left tit, massaging and kneading the other one. Then he switched, giving the other one the same treatment. Kagome arched her back, moaning

"Please…Sesshou!" She cried. This was pure agonizing torture. Her lower regions pulsed with want. A deep need wanting to be filled. One only he could fill.

Sesshoumaru continued his trek downward stop only a second to pay homage to her flat stomach. He moved down from her stomach until her reached her sopping cunt. He could practically feel the heat emitting form her pussy.

He brought his nose in sniffing her heat, a smell that enveloped him sending him on a trip to cloud nine. She was in heat. This couldn't be any more perfect. His beast was banging against his cage. He wanted her so bad and he would have her. They both would have her.

He licked his lips in anticipation.

Sesshoumaru took one leg in each hand before wrapping his arms around her thighs putting her legs on his shoulders.

He licked her swollen lips, tasting her juices. Using his fingers to spread her lips, he began to feast. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so good. She taste was that of honey, sweet and succulent. He trailed his tough along the outer edge of her clit before taking the engorged flesh into his mouth.

"Yes, please…eat my pussy…"

Kagome groaned. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was overheated with wanton lust. It was so hard to breathe. That way he was flicked is tongue and swirled it; he played her like a piano, knowing just what keys to push.

Sesshomaru continued his torment on Kagome, her sounds of pleasure urging him on. He kept thrusting his tongue into her, curling his tongue for ultimate pleasure. He felt her muscles contracting around his tongue releasing her sweet ambrosia for his tasting pleasure.

Kagome gasped at the sensation. God she never got tired of this feeling. She felt herself reaching the end as heat began to pool at the bottom of her stomach. Muscles clenching and tightening, Kagome let out a strangled cry of release.

Sesshomaru hummed in pleasure making sure to eat every drop. Giving her one final flick of his tongue, he rose up and slid back up her shivering body, already covered in perspiration from their foreplay. He gave her a lingering kiss before staring into her eyes; the look of pure lust, want and animalistic pleasure. She didn't have to say anything for him to know what she wanted.

Kagome stared at him with pleading eyes, reaching between them to grab his fully erect length before whispering on simple word. "Now."

That was enough.

In one quick motion, he had her on her hands and knees with his cock at her entrance. Seeing her in this position called to his baser instincts.

"Please, Sesshou!" Needing no further encouragement, he thrust forward, filling her to the hilt. He groaned. God she was tight! He loved feeling her walls clenching around him.

"Ah, YES!" Kagome could never get a tired of the feelings that Sesshoumaru brought her. God, she loved this man and his penis.

He began a slow, pace giving her time to adjust. He wanted her to beg for it and that she did.

"Harder… Sesshou! Harder…Faster!"

He complied, pounding in her with reckless abandon.

"Oh yes, Yes…more!" She screamed.

His eyes crimson, his beast decided to come out and play, taking his speed to new heights. This was what he been waiting for. In order for the mating to be complete he was going to have to let his beast take over. Sesshoumaru relaxed giving control over to his beast.

Once out, his body pulsed with renewed vigor and began pounding away at Kagome's entrance, taking her to a whole new height of pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening and knew that her release was close. He increased his speed so as to come all with her.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She came with such force that she nearly collapsed but Sesshoumaru held on.

Sesshomaru was almost there. 'She is so tight.' He groaned his release, thrusting three more times while reaching over to bite her right shoulder, where her neck and shoulder met, placing his mating mark on her sending her into another mind blowing release before he too collapsed in the pleasure. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and juices of their love.

Being careful not to fall on her, Sesshomaru moved to her side, pulling gently out of her. His beast once again receded back to his cage, sated and content for the moment at least. He still had a lot to make up for because his counterparts mistakes. He spooned Kagome against him and began licking his mark. His saliva helped to scab the mark over, leaving a crescent moon scar in its place.

Kagome sighed in contentment.

"So, is this what it feels like to be mated?" Kagome never felt so complete in all her life. I felt like a piece of her soul was brought back to her. She felt loved and cherished. Safe and warm. Protected. This feeling overwhelmed her to the point where she began to tear up. These feelings made her feel so alive and wanted. She never wanted them to go away.

Sesshoumaru knew what she was talking about. He felt it too. It felt a part of him that was missing was back and made him feel whole and complete. He tightened his hold on Kagome wanted this feeling to last forever, never wanting to let go.

"Yes. This feeling of completeness I have never felt before."

"Me too. God, if I had known it felt like this I would have encouraged this long ago. But then I didn't even know about it so I couldn't have encouraged it sooner. Sesshoumaru, next time, please don't keep things from me because you are afraid of my reaction." Kagome whispered tiredly, sleepiness beginning to set in. "Will I change?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer before reply, "I don't sense anything different about you. Hopely, nothing drastic will change. You are a Miko. Maybe, nothing will change. This was only mention to occur with human but there was never any mention of a Miko mate as they were our enemies for a time." He tightened his arms around her and added, "And I promise I will never keep something like this away from you again."

Kagome sighed in contentment before letting sleep claim her. Sesshoumaru stayed up basking in the glow on the moonlight watching her sleep for a while before he too succumbed to slumber.


End file.
